Resonance
by BajateDeLaNuve
Summary: Que pasaría si después de 4 años de la muerte de tus padres, se abre el testamento de tu madre. Una inimaginable cantidad de dinero por heredar, cuya Única y Exclusiva clausula es.. Ir A París y Estudiar un año en el Sweet Amoris. – ¿Que Harás Marianne?- DESCUBRELO…
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**Pov Marianne**

**Déjenme presentarme soy Marianne Di Cadis Nightlord o mas corto Marianne Nightlord, tengo 16 años (en 3 semanas cumplo los 17) os diré como soy, mido 1.65 mi cabello es negro azabache y me llega hasta el trasero, mis ojos son azul índigo (azul muy intenso) mi cuerpo esta bien desarrollado. Tengo 2 tatuajes, el primero es un dragón con tonalidades azules y rosas negras y blancas, esta situado en mi espalda hacia el lado derecho. Y el Segundo Es un Tribal, En Mi Brazo Izquierdo.**

**5 de Noviembre 2013**

-Estamos en la cima de nuestra carrera- dice Battler (Batería) es de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes 1.80 **(para guiarse visualmete pueden hacer referencia a Hanabusa Aidou del anime Vampire Knight)**

-Así es y debemos mantenernos allí – dice Shiren (Bajo) cabello color ciruela y ojos añil 1.85 **(para guiarse visualmete pueden hacer referencia a Senri Shiki del anime Vampire Knight)**

-Por supuesto que no – dice Kaname (guitarra)**(para guiarse visualmete pueden hacer referencia a Kaname Kuran del anime Vampire Knight)**

Todos los lo miran

-No me miren así es la verdad, no debemos quedarnos allí, debemos avanzar. La música no tiene limites, si vencemos una meta, debemos buscar otra – dice Marianne **(para guiarse visualmete pueden hacer referencia a la imagen que tengo de perfil así es como me la imagino)****  
**

-Todos sonríen

-Tienes razón – dice Batt

-Beep Beep- vibra el celular de Mar

-Onii-Sama- saluda mar –Que pasa?-

-Así es como saludas a tu hermano- dice Schneizel

-Jejeje. Como estas- dice ella riendo

-Bien, Llamo para avisarte que el testamento de mama se abrirá en una semana- dice Schneizel serio

-Eh? Por que ahora?- dice ella sorprendida

-El Abogado, dijo que es la fecha que ella estipulo. "4 años y Medio después de su muerte"- dice Schneizel

-Esta bien, donde?- dice ella con resignación

-En casa- dice el

-Casa.. Hace mucho que no voy- dice ella con tristeza

-Yo Tampoco- dice el

-Nos vemos Onii-sama- dice ella

-Adiós- dice el Schneizel

Mar se acuesta en una banca y queda pensativa

–que paso?- pregunta Kaname (Guitarra) cabello castaños y ojos borgoña oscuro –tu semblante cambio-

-Era Nei, El testamento de mama se abrirá el sábado y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

**Una Semana Después –Sábado**

-Bueno ya que están los interesados- dice el abogado

–podemos empezar-

Yo Nunally Di Cadis de Nightlord, En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, dejo como herederos de mi Fortuna, Bienes Muebles e Inmuebles, a mis 2 hijos Schneizel Di Cadis Nightlord y Marianne Di Cadis Nightlord, Todo Por Igual, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pueda heredar deberán cumplir 1 clausula

Ya que desde muy pequeños entraron a la academia Sir Dannet.

Si no han cumplido la mayoría de edad, cuando este testamento sea leído, deberán Ingresar a mi antiguo instituto el Sweet Amoris en parís y cursar allí un año, sus notas deben ser las mejores.

Si han cumplido ya la mayoría de edad, Pues están libres de mis caprichos.

Hijos Míos Os amo más que a mi vida, recuérdenlo y espero que siempre me tengan presente, recuerden que una madre es egoísta, pero todo lo que hace es por el bien de sus hijos

-Esto es todo, Schneizel, puedes recibir tu mitad pero tu Marianne debes ir a parís- dice el abogado

-Entiendo- dice ella con la cabeza baja

-Nos vemos- dice el abogado

-Estas Bien- pregunta Schneizel

-Si, no te preocupes- dice ella

-Debo irme-dice Schneizel

-Esta bien, adiós-dice ella y se despide de beso

**Más Tarde**

-que paso? – Pregunta Battler – Tienes Una cara

-Que esperabas acaban de revelar el testamento de su madre- dice Kaname acercándose a ella

-Ah.. es verdad, lo siento – dice Battler

-No es solo eso – dice mar – Mi Madre ha dejado una clausula

-Clausula? De que tipo – dice Kaname

-Debo ir a parís a estudiar un año – dice mar

-¿Que? – Grita Battler

-Explícate- dice Shiren y Kaname

-debo estudiar en el antiguo instituto de mi madre, un año, con notas excelentes y solo así podre heredar – dice mar encendiendo un cigarro

-Pero, si apenas – dice Battler pero es interrumpido

-Lo se, Pero.. – dice mar dudosa

-Déjenla- dice Shiren abrazándola por la espalda –esta confundida, recuerden que acaba de conocer la ultima voluntad de su madre

-Es verdad, Discúlpanos – dice Kaname acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias- dice mar

-De que? – dice Battler

-Eres nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana, siempre juntos, lo olvidas? – dice Batt

-Claro que no – dice ella sonriendo

-Pero..- dice Shiren – pensándolo bien, creo que deberías cumplir esa clausula ahora que eres joven tienes 16, ya que después seria algo ridículo ir a un instituto siendo mayor

-Lo se – dice mar – por eso he pensado en renunciar a heredar

Y todos se sorprenden, sabían que Marianne no era apegada al dinero, pero también sabían que aquella fortuna era inmensa, siendo la hija de una supermodelo y actriz de cine

-Pero que? – dice marco

-es enserio, no puedo dejar la banda, no puedo dejarlos a ustedes- dice mar

-sabes- dice Kaname – estamos en pleno noviembre, tendremos un concierto en Saitama Súper arena en 3 semanas, cierto? Después de eso ya que en febrero empiezan las clases podremos ir a parís y pasar ese año

-exacto- dice Shiren – y haya podemos seguir ensayando y escribiendo

-es verdad- dice Battler

-esperen.. Podremos? – dice mar sorprendida

Por supuesto – dice Shiren

-no te dejaremos sola – dice Kaname

Y ella mira a Battler y Shiren y ellos asienten

-somos un equipo – dice Shiren

-siempre juntos –dice Battler

-gracias chicos – dice ella abrazándolos

* * *

**Hola a todos..**

Bueno hace casi 8 Meses que quería escribir esta historia, pero mis deberes en la academia no me han dejado tiempo apenas para respirar.. Este Fic es algo así como un tributo al grupo Japones "_**Yousei Teikoku"**_ en verdad amo sus canciones y Fairy yui O Yui Itsuki(vocalista del grupo) tiene una voz que me inspira...

**Los personajes:**

**Kaname - Shiren - Battler;** hacen referencia a los personajes ya mencionados arriba, me parece que son perfectos.

**kaname: como el guitarrista; serio, amable, celoso y sumamente seductor**

**Shiren: el bajista serio, callado, inexpresivo (solo con marianne muestra afecto)**

**Battler: como baterista; Alegre, infantil, celoso, coqueto, amable (no le gusta obedecer le tiene mucho miedo a kaname.. mas adelante verán el por que)**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Llegada Y Conflictos?

**Capitulo Primero**

4 febrero del 2014

_**Pov Marianne**_

Allí estaba yo Muriéndome de calor parada en frente de un Instituto Llamado "Sweet Amoris" Suspiro –Se nota que quien nombro este instituto se Metió una Gran dosis de LSD junto con marihuana- susurro

Lo admito exagero pero estoy de un genio que ni yo misma me aguanto, pero díganme quien no lo estaría, a esta hora debería estar en mi casa en Japón durmiendo o mejor comiendo una gran taza de helado.. Pero ¡No! Estoy aquí... Ya empiezo a odiar este instituto

Ingreso al instituto y puedo ver como algunos alumnos me observan y me sonríen. Continúo por el pasillo

-Buenos días- Saluda una anciana –Es usted Marianne Nightlord, verdad- pregunta ella y yo asiento

-Sígame- dice ella y llegamos a la oficina del delegado principal –Sea Bienvenida- dice ella y se retira. Suspiro como enésima vez ese día.

–Toc Toc- toco la puerta pero nadie me contesta entro y veo papeles esparcidos por doquier

–Ah! disculpa- digo yo a un chico rubio que se encontraba de espaldas

–Ah! ¿Que?- dice el sorprendido y se voltea a mí, se sonroja al verme.

-Disculpa- dice el agachándose a recoger los papeles, me agacho y le ayudo, a los minutos recogemos todo.

–Muchas Gracias- dice el con una sonrisa

–No es nada- digo sonriendo levemente, el se vuelve a sonrojar

–Ah soy Nataniel- dice el extendiéndome la mano

–Soy Marianne- digo

–Ah!, tu eres la nueva, verdad- dice el con asombro yo asiento y el sonríe

–Toma te estaba esperando- dice el extendiéndome 2 llaves, mi uniforme de gimnasia y mi horario de clases

–Gracias- digo

–Ven te llevare a tu aula- dice el y yo le sigo. Llegamos a un aula había un ruido ensordecedor pero apenas entramos Nathaniel y yo se hizo el silencio.

_**Fin Pov Marianne**_

-Maestro Farres ella es la nueva alumna- dice Nathaniel, todos me miraban con curiosidad, podía escuchar ciertos murmullos

– Oh! Bienvenida, preséntese- dice el maestro

-Soy Marianne Nightlord- digo con cierto aburrimiento. -Iba vestida con una blusa de manga Larga color roja, jean negro, unas baletas rojas y mi cabello en una cola de caballo, mi flequillo –

Eso basto para que los murmullos se convirtieran en gritos –¿de donde eres?- -¿tienes novio?- -¿cuantos años tienes?- se escuchaba

-Silencio- dijo el profesor pero todos hicieron caso omiso

–Responderé a 5 de sus preguntas si hacen silencio- dicho eso Marianne. El aula queda con un silencio sepulcral

–Siéntate allá, cerca a la ventana- dice el maestro yo paso y me siento

–Cuantos años tienes?- se oye una voz masculina-

-17- responde

-Tienes Novio- se oye la voz de otro chico

-No- responde

-de donde eres? – se oye la voz de una chica

-Soy japonesa – responde con orgullo

-Que Música te gusta- pregunta una chica

-Rock, Metal, metal heavy y la clásica- responde

-Cual es tu color favorito-

-Tengo 3, Azul, Negro Y blanco- responde

-Tienes algún amor platónico

-Ya pasaron las 5 preguntas – dice ella con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Venga! Responde- la mayoría suplicaba

-Je! – Rio – Si, tengo un amor platónico- respondo con una sonrisa

-Quien es?- todos preguntan

Estaba a punto de responder cuando llega la directora, todo queda en silencio

-Buenos días alumnos- dice la anciana

-Buenos días señorita directora- dicen todos al unisonó

-Ah! Señorita Nightlord, he visto en el expediente que usted vendría con 3 estudiantes mas ¿que ha pasado?

-Mis compañeros tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente con su pasaporte- Mintió No iba a decir que esos 3 se equivocaron de vuelo

_**Flashback**_

**Pov Shiren**

-apúrense- grito Marianne corriendo estábamos a punto de perder el vuelo a parís por culpa de la prensa por desgracia era el ultimo que salía de Tokio a parís..

-Como rayos puedes correr con semejantes tacones- grita Battler

Rio ante ese grito y accidentalmente chocamos con 5 personas y caímos al piso Elevo la mirada y veo a una Mar muriéndose de la risa –apúrense o no llegaremos- grito y siguió corriendo, nos levantamos corriendo y seguimos claro después de disculparnos, llegamos a la entrada del avión, y nos sentamos, los 3 estábamos respirando agitados. Volteo y no veo a mar –Disculpe señorita ha visto a una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules- pregunto a la azafata

–ah! Si, acaba de entrar al baño- responde ella

–Ah gracias- respondo

Estamos listos para despegar – dice la azafata y el avión despega

-Tic Tac- suena un mensaje, Kaname saca su teléfono

_**-Donde rayos están? Ya va a despegar el avión- Marianne**_

Kaname abre sus ojos de par en par

–Shiren estas seguro que es el vuelo correcto- dice Kaname –claro que si- dice el

–llegaremos a New York en 12 horas, recuerden que es un vuelo sin escalas- dice la azafata

-Mierda!- gritan Batt, Kaname frotaba su Sien y toma su teléfono _**–Marianne hemos tomado el vuelo equivocado y estamos rumbo a New York- **_y lo envía

_**Fin del **__**flashback**_

-Ah! Ya no es problema- dice la directora –cuando llegaran-

-estarán aquí la próxima semana- responde y ella asiente y se retira.. La clase empieza al fin y suena el timbre del receso, se acerca una chica de cabellos anaranjados

-hola- dice ella con una sonrisa –soy iris-

-Hola iris- digo yo con una sonrisa

-Mira ella es Violeta- dice iris

-Un placer Violeta-dice ella con amabilidad

-Quieres ir a comer con nosotras? – dice iris

-Vale-responde ella y se levantan

Las 3 chicas caminan por el pasillo atrayendo las miradas delos que se encontraban en el, Iris le da un pequeño codazo a Marianne

-pareces una celebridad – dice iris

-Atraes muchas miradas- dice Violeta tímidamente

-En un par de días se les pasara- dice Marianne sin importancia

Llegan a la cafetería y todos le quedan viendo y mar camina como si nada y compra un pastel de chocolate y una lata de coca-cola y se sienta con las chicas

-Pareces una muñeca- dice violeta

-Es típico en los japoneses, su piel pálida- dice iris

-pero mira sus ojos son hermosos- dice violeta haciendo sonrojar un poco a Marianne

Terminan de comer y vuelven al aula y siguen con las clases.. Ya después en el segundo receso. Marianne se levanta deja todo en su taquilla menos su iphone con el que escuchaba a todo volumen música…-_**maldito testamento- Susurra**_ se dirige al patio estaba vacio y saca un cigarro de su bolso y lo enciende

-Hptm- se oye en tono burlón, Marianne voltea y ve a un pelirrojo

-Hola- saluda ella secamente

-Que Hay. Novata- dice el

-Conociendo el lugar- dice ella exhalando humo

-Tengo cara de Guía?- dice el con una ceja arqueada

-Te pedí que me guiaras?- dice ella con la ceja arqueada

-Solo por si lo preguntas- dice el burlón

-Que encantador- dice ella con sarcasmo

-Solo con las nuevas- dice el Burlón –Soy Castiel-

-Soy Marianne- dice ella con una sonrisa

-Que te trae al sweet amoris- pregunta el

-Procedimientos legales – dice ella –Oye me gusta tu camisa- dice ella cambiando el tema

-Castiel pareció entender la indirecta y no pregunto más sobre el tema

–son Wingeg Skull- dice el –Los conoces?-

-Por supuesto, son una gran banda de rock- dice ella sonriendo

-así que la novata sabe de rock- dice el incrédulo

-Por supuesto- dice ella tirando el cigarro

-así que.. Iras al concierto? – pregunta el

-Claro - dice ella – compre los boletos hace un mes

-Que Guay- dice el

**DING DONG DANG **

-Oh! Mierda- dice ella molesta –Por que los recesos son tan cortos?

-tenemos 2 recesos de 20 minutos- dice el –además si quieres puedes saltarte las clases-

-Sera por que estoy acostumbrada a divertirme a toda hora- dice ella suspirando

-¿divertirte?- pregunta el –es que no estudias?-

-la verdad no. Hace más de 5 años que no pisaba un instituto- dice ella

-¿5 años?- grita el

-Eh.. Si- dice ella

-¿que rayos hacías?- dice el

Ella ríe –me divierto- dice ella y se levanta –Nos vemos Castiel- dice ella y se va.. Castiel la ve irse y sonríe _**–La novata es interesante-**_ piensa

Marianne caminaba por el pasillo aun con estudiantes, va a su taquilla y la abre –Poom- la taquilla se cierra de golpe, dejando ver a una chica rubia

-Así que tú eres la que esta acaparando toda la atención- dice la rubia con fastidio

-Tienes Algún Problema- Dice Marianne

-Si, tú eres mi problema – dice ella fastidiada

-Entonces vete- dice mar burlona

-Quien te crees- dice Amber molesta

-Alguien mas inteligente que tu – dice ella con burla

-Estúpida- dice Amber y la intenta golpear

En solo un movimiento, Marianne toma su muñeca y la dirige a su espalda y Amber queda cara a las taquillas

–Y por lo que veo también mas fuerte- dice Marianne burlona – ¡Ay!-Grita Amber como una voz chillona

–¿Donde quedo la chica ruda?- dice Marianne con aburrimiento

-¡Marianne!- dice Nathaniel acercándose

-Nat, ayúdame - dice Amber –esta loca me ataco-

-Podrías dejarla- dice Nathaniel

-Claro- dice Marianne soltándola y Amber cae al piso con su muñeca roja

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Nathaniel

Marianne se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Amber y toma su mentón

–Esto es no es nada a lo que en realidad puedo hacerte- dice Marianne y se levanta y toma rumbo al aula sin antes decir

–No te metas en mi camino- y desaparece...

Al entrar al aula todos la miran y Marianne se sienta y saca su lápiz y cuaderno y empieza a dibujar…

_**DING DONG DANG**_

Se oye un suspiro de parte de todos, y los alumnos se levantan y se retiran uno a uno, Marianne se levanta y se dirige a su taquilla y guarda todo en su mochila, se coloca los audífonos, aun si música y camina por el pasillo con su celular en mano decidiendo que canción escuchar...

-Snif, Snif- escucha Marianne unos sollozos y camina hacia la salida lateral y ve a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sentado en las escaleras, con sus lentes en la mano limpiándose las lagrimas

-Te encuentras Bien- dice Marianne con voz apacible acercándose a el

-Eh.. Si – dice el nervioso

-Que te pasa?- pregunta ella con voz dulce –por que llorabas-

-No es nada- dice el desviando la mirada

-Nadie llora por nada- dice ella sentándose en el escalón

-No lo entenderías- dice el

-Si no me dices no puedo entenderlo- dice ella sentándose a su lado

-Todos en el instituto me tratan mal, siempre soy molestado, mi padre Me trata mal, dice que soy una vergüenza para el, incluso mi madre me ignora – dice el con voz quebrada

-Ya veo- dice ella cerrando sus ojos

-A veces preferiría que todos estuvieran muertos incluso mis padres- dice el con ira

-No digas eso – dice ella tomando su mano –son tus padres, y no puedes cambiarlo-

-lo se... Pero- dice el desviando la mirada y volviendo a llorar

-Sabes.. Mis padres murieron hace 5 años y aunque siempre me molestaba con ellos, en especial con mi madre el siempre me decía que debía ser como ella, mas recatada y dócil e incluso una vez llego a pegarme por unas niñerías... Aun así nunca llegue a odiarlos... Jamás- dice ella con tristeza mirando el cielo –no digas que quieres ver a tus padres muertos, no sabes el vacio que dejan en tu alma, no sabes el nudo que se te forma en la garganta- dice ella y una lagrima silenciosa baja por la mejilla de ella

-¡No Llores!- grita el

-Eh!- dice ella mirándole

-Sabes eres la primera persona que me trata amablemente- dice el sonriendo

-ella sonríe –no importa quien diga que no esta bien... Solo mantente fiel a ti y estarás a otro nivel– dice ella –Nuca permitas que alguien te ponga triste- el asiente y limpia sus lágrimas

-Como te llamas- Pregunta el y ella empieza a reír

–Eh. Que pasa?- pregunta el sonrojado

-Es solo que... Te conté algo importante de mi vida y ni siquiera te conozco- dice ella y el se sonroja aun mas

–sabes me agradas- dice ella sonriendo

-Soy Marianne Nightlord- dice ella estirando la mano

-Soy Kentin Landegre- dice el –Pero puedes llamarme Ken-

-Un Placer Ken- dice ella –Mis Amigos me Llaman Mar- dice ella –Puedes llamarme así- y el asiente

–¿Quieres galletas?- dice el y ella asiente y empiezan a comerlas y se queda un rato mas hablando, hasta que llega un auto estilo militar

-Llegaron por mi- dice el –Nos Vemos Mar-

-Nos Vemos Ken- dice ella y se va... Llega al parqueadero y sube a su moto Negra con detalles plateados y se va…

Después de un largo día llega a casa o mejor dicho al edificio donde vivía, así es vive en uno de los edificios mas prestigiosos de parís allí tiene un piso solo para ella. El piso 26.. Estaciona su moto y sube al elevador marca el 26 y sube. Al llegar sale del elevador y abre la puerta, entra y tira todo al sillón

-Bienvenida Señorita- dice una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros

-Ah! Buenas tardes.. Misato- dice Marianne tomando un vaso de leche

-Desea algo?- Pregunta ella

-Si- dice ella –Quiero dormir-

-Misato asiente –Su cuarto esta listo- dice Misato –Preparare la tina con agua fría y espuma- termina y se retira

-Marianne termina la leche y va a su cuarto Paredes color blanco con mariposa azules y negras pintadas con finos detalles, piso de color Grisáceo, una cama matrimonial de madera color negro, dos mesitas de noche a los costados color negro, un tocador con 3 espejos y varios cajones negros y detalles plateados. Hay un gran ventanal con cortinas color Crema. En el cuarto hay 2 puertas una conduce al gran armario y la otra al gran baño.

-Marianne se desviste quedando totalmente desnuda y va al baño y ve a Misato allí, ella hace una reverencia y se retira, Marianne entra a la gran tina que parecía una pequeña piscina, se queda flotando un rato y sale se coloca su pijama y se tira en la cama

-Puede… que el instituto no este tan mal después de todo- dice ella quedándose profundamente dormida

**Hola a todos. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a la historia… Dudas o sugerencias me las pueden enviar por medio de un Review**

**Un Abrazo Psicológico…**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Defensa Y Clubes?

Al otro día Marianne se levanta y entra a la ducha, sale y se viste, unos jeans blancos una camisa negra y converse negras, su cabello en una trenza, toma su mochila y guarda algunas cosas toma su billetera y la abre la ve llena de billetes y la guarda en la mochila, sale de la habitación y ve a Misato en la cocina

-Buenos días Misato- saluda ella y se siente en la mesa

-Buenos días señorita- saluda Misato y le lleva una tasa de te

Marianne toma el te y Misato sirve un plato con tostadas, nutella, juego de naranja, y frutas picadas

-Gracias- dice Marianne y empieza a comer y Misato asiente y vuelve a la cocina, Marianne acaba y se levanta

-Nos vemos- dice Marianne cerrando la puerta

Marianne baja hasta al estacionamiento y sube a su moto a los pocos minutos llega al instituto, camina por el pasillo y llega a su taquilla y guarda todo

-Hola Mar- dice ken con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Ken- dice Marianne

-Eh.. Me preguntaba si quieres almorzar conmigo- dice el sonrojado

-Claro!- dice ella sonriendo

-Esta bien Nos Vemos en el jardín- dice el sonriendo y se va

-Ahora sales con el nerd- dice la voz chillona de Amber

-Eso no es algo que te incumba- dice Marianne fríamente –Dime no aprendiste tu lección… o quieres mas- dice Marianne con una sádica sonrisa, Amber se eriza

_**DING DONG DANG**_

Apenas sonó el Amber huyo despavorida, Marianne se dirige al aula y se sienta en la silla, aun había pocas personas, coloca su cabeza contra la mesa y ve como cada alumno entra

-Buenos días- saluda Iris

-Buenos días Iris- saluda Marianne

En eso entra el maestro de Ingles y empieza su clase, a los pocos minutos entra Castiel

-Joven Valliere que son estas horas de llegar- dice el maestro

-Agradezca que vine- dice Castiel sentándose atrás al lado derecho de Marianne

-el maestro suspira y sigue su clase

Todos tomaban nota... Excepto 2 personas, Castiel tenia su audífono puesto y Marianne Dibujaba en su cuaderno, Castiel Voltea levemente y ve a Marianne concentrada y se sienta derecho y ve el dibujo de la joven, el Logo de Winged Skull

"_**WOW dibuja excelente, y el logo le esta quedando genial" **_piensa el. Castiel toma la hoja de su cuaderno y rasga la punta y hace una bolita y la tira a Marianne ella voltea y se cruza con la mirada grisácea y sonríe y el igual.. Castiel toma una hoja

-Que Bien Dibujas Novata- Escribe el

-Tanto Tiempo libre tenia que dar sus frutos- escribe ella

-Y que mas sabes hacer, novata- escribe el

-Toco el Bajo y el Violín... y tu Veterano- escribe ella

Castiel sonríe al ver lo de "Veterano"

-Toco la guitarra- escribe el

-Ya veo, Tienes alguna banda?- escribe ella

-Señorita Nightlord, veo que esta enfocada en la clase – dice el maestro molesto -Podría traducir este verso-

_**-Si la pasión te ciega, mira primero donde pones los ojos, no llores luego: los ojos abre; mira que cuando te acuerdes ya será tarde- **_dice ella traduciendo el verso

-excelente- dice el maestro y sigue su clase

-Eres la primera en los 3 años que conozco al maestro que le dice a una alumna que ha sido excelente- escribe el

-Para todo hay una primera vez- escribe ella

-tienes algún otro talento, aparte del bajo, violín, e ingles-

-Si consideras el ingles un talento, también se japonés entre otros-

-Así que eres una chica "Culta"- escribe el

-Depende a lo que te refieras con culta- escribe ella

-Una niña rica mimada y consentida a la que le cumplen todos sus caprichos y no dejan respirar por ella misma- escribe el

-Jejeje.. Pues en mi caso hago lo que se me venga en gana, pero si tengo buen soporte económico- es cribe ella

-Ya veo- escribe el

-dime que grupos o cantantes te gustan- escribe ella

-Pues… Nirvana, Metalica, System Of A Down, Queen, Pink Floyd.. Entre otros y a ti?

-Pues.. Principalmente HIM, The Rasmus, Metalica, Marilyn Manson, System Of A Down, Nirvana Queen, Mago De Oz son los que mas escucho- escribe ella

-Ya veo te gusta el metal fuerte eh- escribe el

-Jejeje si, siento que libera mis problemas- escribe ella

-Si también tengo esa sensación- escribe el

**DING DONG DANG**

Se oye un suspiro múltiple y todos se levantan..

-Nos vemos Castiel- dice ella y sale del salón, Marianne guarda todo en su taquilla

-20 minutos libres- dice ella y en eso vibra el celular y contesta

-Oh! Hasta que te dignas a llamarme- dice ella con burla

-Déjate de orgullos Mar- dice Kaname

-Jejeje- ríe ella –como esta new york-

-Bien.. Tan bien que incluso Battler ya encontró una nueva aventura- dice Kaname frustrado

-Jejejeje- ríe ella –no durara más de 2 días-

-lo se- dice el –pero mi habitación esta al lado y no me dejan dormir-

-solo díselo- dice ella –Batt te tiene miedo por así decirlo-

-Lo Dudo- dice el

-Dime, cuando estarán aquí- dice ella caminando hacia el patio

-No lo se- dice el –Desafortunadamente por el invierno muy no podemos usar el avión privado y los pocos aviones que salen no son para parís y además corremos el riesgo de que la prensa se entere-

-que lio- dice ella a punto de reír

-Se nota que lo pasa bien- dice el

-La verdad.. si- dice ella

-He hecho ya algunos conocidos- dice ella

-No has hecho ningún enemigo- dice el sorprendido -ni siquiera uno pequeño?-

-Jejejeje si- dice ella –Una rubia descerebrada, ni siquiera se porque me puso bronca y yo ni corta ni perezosa le deje claro con quien trataba-

-típico de ti- dice el

-Si... Sabes que soy irresistible para los problemas – dice ella

-Hablando de problemas, no te han reconocido- dice el

-Nop- dice ella –Nadie, nos conocen un poco en Londres y España, pero al parecer aquí en parís ni un poquito- dice ella

-Ya veo.. Es mejor así- dice el

-Si, lo se- dice ella

-Oye y Shiren?- dice ella

-esta dormido- dice el

-no sabes cuanto los extraño- dice ella

-Lo se- dice el

-Aunque no creo que Batt O Shin me extrañen- dice ella –Kaname, me extrañas?- pregunta ella con inocencia

-Por supuesto- dice el sonriendo

-Que alivio- dice ella con notoria felicidad

-Por que?- dice el

-Tenía miedo- dice ella

-Miedo- pregunta el

-Así es, que Batt se olvide de mi a ratos es normal, se que Shiren envió a Misato... Pero no sabia si tu me extrañabas- dice ella

-Así que estabas preocupada por eso- dice el sonriendo

-Así es- dice ella –Que haría yo sin mi tercer hermano, no tendría con luchar- dice ella

-Ya veo- dice el serio –Además perderías a tu guitarrista-

-También, pero prefiero disolver la banda a perder a alguien a quien amo- dice ella

-así que si yo faltara, dejarías la banda- dice el

-Olvidas que hicimos un juramento- dice ella –Si uno cae, caen todos, si uno odia todos odiamos-

-Lo se, esa promesa fue cuando te salvamos- dice el

-Si, aquel horroroso día- dice ella

-Disculpa no quería que te sintieras mal- dice el

-no te preocupes- dice ella –Oh! ha sonado la campana, hablamos luego Kaname y gracias por la llamada-

-Adiós pequeña- dice el y cuelga

Marianne guarda el teléfono y voltea y choca con alguien y cae al piso

-disculpa- dice una joven de cabellos platinado

-Ah! No te preocupes- dice Marianne y se levanta con ayuda de ella

-Soy Rosalya- dice ella

-Un placer soy Marianne- dice la azabache

-Bueno debo irme y disculpa- dice Rosalya y se va

-Marianne se agacha a recoger sus audífonos que estaba en el piso y ve una fina pieza, la toma entre sus finos dedos

-Esto no es fantasía, Oro blanco, diamantes y zafiros- dice ella analizándolo –que bonito, ahora debo encontrar a Rosalya para devolvérselo-

Marianne vuelve al salón y siguen la clase… Ya a la hora del almuerzo, Marianne se levanta y va al pasillo, guara todo en su taquilla

-Dime Nerd, necesito dinero no tendrás un poco para mi- se oye una voz chillona

-Eh… No – dice el

Marianne voltea y ve a su amigo ken siendo acosado por Amber

-Mientes- dice Amber y levanta su mano intentando bofetearlo

Ken cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego

-Que haces- grita Amber al ver que Marianne sostenía su muñeca –Suéltame- grita

-Las personas como tu, son despreciables- dice Marianne con ira –abusar de las personas solo por que si, me das asco- dice ella muy molesta

-ahora defiendes al nerd- dice Amber burlona

-eso no es algo que te concierne ya te lo dije, pero no me gusta ver a otra personas siendo maltratadas y menos por una rubia descerebrada como tu- dice Marianne –deja de acosarlo o me veré obligada a hacerte daño- y la suelta, Amber sale corriendo y mar suspira

-Te encuentras bien- dice Marianne y ken asiente

-Vamos a almorzar- dice ella y el niega

-me han robado todo el dinero- dice el llorando

-No te preocupes, yo gastare el almuerzo- dice ella y el asiente y caminan –¿que quieres?- dice ella

-Galletas de chocolate- dice el y ella sonríe y caminan hasta la maquina expendedora, mar saca una docena de galletas y 4 latas de coca-cola y van al jardín desierto y se sientan a comerlas

-Gracias- dice el y ella niega

-es un placer- dice el

-Puedo preguntar algo- dice el y ella asiente

-de donde eres?- pregunta el

-Soy mitad francesa por mi madre y mitad japonesa por mi padre, pero naci en Japón y he vivido allá- dice ella

-Como murieron tus padres- dice el –Ah! Disculpa debe ser algo personal-

-No te Preocupes- dice ella –Murieron en un Accidente en su helicóptero-

-Lo siento mucho- dice el

-A que se dedican tus padres?- pregunta ella

-Mi padre es militar y mi madre es agente del FBI- dice el

-Ya veo- dice ella –me imagino la presión que debes sentir-

-así es- dice el –pero trato de llevarla-

-Eres una persona de grandes sentimientos Ken- dice ella

-Ah! Gracias!- dice el sonrojado

-tienes algo, que la mayoría de los chicos no tienen- dice ella

-Que es?- pregunta el

-Inocencia- dice ella mirando al cielo –aunque conoces la maldad aquella no te corrompe-

-Y eso es bueno?- dice el

-Muy bueno- dice ella –Una persona inocente no quiere decir que sea ingenua, una persona inocente es de sentimientos puros y su espíritu es libre-

-Yo no soy así- dice el con la mirada baja

-que ahora no lo veas, no significa que no este allí- dice ella

-Gracias en verdad Marianne, tus palabras me hacen mucho bien- dice el sonriendo

-No es nada, ken- dice ella

-oye, Si vivías en Japón, que haces en parís- pregunta el

-el testamento de mi madre, dice que debo pasar aquí 1 año- dice ella

-Ya veo- dice el –Y si no fuera así que estarías haciendo-

-Sencillo, estaría en Japón con mi Banda, planeando nuestro nuevo álbum- dice ella sonriendo

-Tienes una banda- dice el sorprendido

-Así es- dice ella

-que genero- pregunta el

-Rock Gótico- dice ella

-Como se llama tu banda- dice el

-Resonance- dice ella

-Resonance... Que nombre tan hermoso- dice el y ella asiente

-Por que le colocaron asi?- pregunta ken

-El propósito de nuestra música es _**"hacer que los seres humanos recuerden el corazón puro dentro de ellos que cree en lo imposible, olvidado antes de que nos diéramos cuenta"**_ y lo logramos gracia a que nuestra música.. creando una resonancia en el corazón y la mente de las personas- dice ella

-Ya entiendo- dice el -Yo que pensaba que algunas bandas tocaban por tocar-

-Nadie toca por tocar- dice ella -cada banda tiene un objetivo... aunque a veces se corrompa por la ambición-

-Han tocado ya en publico- pregunta el y ella asiente

-Hace 4 meses- dice ella –Hicimos nuestro debut hace casi un año-

-Felicidades- dice el

-Gracias

**DING DONG DANG**

-volvamos a clase- dice el y ella asiente –Ah! No le diré a nadie nada de lo que me contaste-

-Gracias- dice ella y vuelven al pasillo se despiden y ella entra al aula… acaba la clase de aritmética y sigue ética

_**-Una Hora Mas Y Me Iré A Casa- Piensa Marianne**_ y se levanta

-a donde vas- pregunta iris

-Me saltare la clase- dice Marianne –nos vemos- y dicho eso se fue, caminaba por el pasillo, estaba desierto… camina por el patio y ve a Rosalya llorando buscando algo

-Que pasa Rosalya- dice marianne preocupada –Por que lloras-

-Perdí la sortija que me ha dado mi novio- dice ella

-Ah! espera- dice mar y busca en su mochila –es esta verdad- Rosalya se sorprende al ver el anillo y la abraza

-Muchas Gracias- dice ella

-No te preocupes la tiraste mientras chocamos, te la iba a dar pero te fuiste muy rápido y te estaba buscando- dice Marianne

-En verdad muchas gracias- dice Rosalya

Y así ambas se quedan en el patio Hablando por media hora

En eso empieza a sonar una dulce melodía y Rosalya saca su teléfono y contesta –esta bien, nos vemos- dice y cuelga

-muchas gracias, Mar- dice Rosalya y ella asiente

-No es nada- dice mar y ros al abraza

-Nos vemos- dice ella y se va

Mar decide ir a comprar una bebida y pasa por el pasillo y se topa con la directora regañando a Castiel por algo relacionado a un justificante, A Rosalya por saltarse la clase

-Señorita Nightlord!- exclama la directora molesta –que hace aquí- _**"Suena natural... Suena natural.. Marianne si te expulsan todo lo que has hecho seria en vano"**_

-El Maestro me envió dijo que necesitaba hablar con Nathaniel, referente al control de los pasillo- dice Marianne sin importancia _**"Dios, debo agradecer a Kaname, sabia que imitarle me traería buenos resultados algún día"**_

-Ya Veo- dice la directora –aprovechando que esta aquí

-Eh… si- dice Marianne

-Me gustaría que participara en las actividades del instituto, hay dos clubes que necesitan ayuda, el de jardinería y baloncesto- dice la directora –Cual escoge?-

-El club es obligatorio?- pregunta ella con una ceja arqueada

-Eh… No- dice la directora –pero puedes..- es interrumpida

-tendré bonificación con alguna de mis notas- pregunta ella molesta

-Eh,,, No- dice ella

-Entonces me niego- dice Marianne tranquilamente, rosa se sorprende y Castiel arquea una ceja _**"no sabes con quien te metes, novata" piensa el**_

-debe elegir uno- dice la directora molesta –ambos necesitan ayuda-

-No me pida malgastar mi valioso tiempo con actividades extracurriculares –dice Marianne muy molesta

-Esta bien- dice la directora –no puedo forzarla-

"_**¿Qué Carajo?" Piensa Castiel "tiene carácter la novata"**_

-Si no es mas me retiro- dice Marianne

-Ah! Espere- dice la directora –haga el favor y lleve esto a Nathaniel- dice ella entregándole un sobre sellado, Marianne asiente y se va… llega a la oficina de Nathaniel y toca la puerta "adelante" se oye y mar entra

-Ah! Hola Marianne- saluda Nathaniel

-Hola Nathaniel- saluda ella

-Ah! Ella es Melody- dice Nathaniel

-Un gusto- dice Melody estirando la mano

-El gusto es mío- dice Marianne estrechándola

-Bueno me retiro- dice Melody y sale

-necesitas algo- dice Nathaniel

-La directora te manda esto- dice Marianne entregándole un sobre sellado

-Ah! Los exámenes que se harán en 2 meses- dice el

-Ya veo- dice ella

-Oye una pregunta- dice el

-Dime- dice ella

-según la directora tu venias con 3 chicos mas, Kuran Kaname, Shiren Shuzen y Battler Touma

-Así es- dice ella

-que paso con ellos?- pregunta el algo nervioso

-Hubo un problema con su pasaporte- dice ella

-a los 3?- pregunta el y ella asiente

-A Kaname se le acabo las hojas para lo sellos, a Shiren se le había vencido hace mas de un mes y Battler no lo encontraba después de que se mudo de casa- dice ella suspirando _**"desde cuando miento tan bien?" piensa ella**_

El asiente riendo un poco –que contratiempo- dice el y ella asiente

**DING DONG DANG **

"_**Me Voy A Casa" piensa Marianne sonriendo-**_

-Oye Novata- se oye una voz

-Hola Castiel- dice ella sacando las cosas de su taquilla

-Eres valiente- dice el con burla y ella le mira confundida

-por que lo dices- pregunta ella

-Negarse a lo que dice la anciana- dice el –es una muerte segura-

-era una muerte segura- dice ella con orgullo –Oye y por que te regañaba la anciana- pregunta ella

-justificante de ausencia- dice el y ella suspira

-Donde yo estudiaba podía faltar que quisiera con tal de pasar los exámenes- dice ella y el arquea una ceja

-Donde es para ir- dice el burlón

-Academia Sir Dannet- responde ella –queda en Japón-

-Japón?- dice el arqueando una ceja –eres japonesa?-

-Mitad japonesa- dice ella –mitad francesa-

-Ya veo- dice el

-Nos vemos- dice ella y se dirige al estacionamiento

-Nos vemos- dice el

Ella llega al estacionamiento y sube a su moto y se va…

* * *

Hola a Todos...

Este es el segundo episodio, espero que les guste

**CieloDeMermelada**: Muchas Gracias, No sabes la ilusión que me da, al ver que te gusta... Y yo tambien Amo a Kaname-Sama

Me gustaría Saber su Opinión Sobre El Fic.. Espero Su Reviews... Besos


	4. Capitulo 3 - Adios Ken, Hola Lysandro

Después de una larga noche conversando con la almohada Marianne se levanta, se baña y viste con un jean color negro una camisa de manga larga roja y sobre ella un chaleco negro totalmente abotonado y unos botines_** "Amo los miércoles" piensa ella**_ termina de peinarse y trenza su cabello, se coloca una pulsera tipo alambre de púas de oro blanco _**"No Te Rindas"**_ tenia en la placa _**"aquel día que la compre me rendí... que ironía" **_toma su mochila, desayuna y sale en su moto hacia el instituto..

Llega y aparca su moto y ve el reloj 8:15 AM

-15 minutos temprano- piensa ella, camina por el pasillo y guarda todo en su taquilla

-Mar- se oye la voz quebrada de ken y ella voltea y lo ve llorando

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?- pregunta ella secando las lágrimas de ken –Amber te golpeo- El niega

-Quería darte esto antes de irme- dice el extendiéndole un oso de peluche

-¿Irte a donde? – pregunta ella preocupada

-Mi padre se ha enterado de lo de Amber y me ha dicho que era el colmo que su hijo fuera maltratado por una chica- dice ken llorando –por eso me enviara a la academia militar-

-¿Academia militar?- pregunta ella y el asiente

-Bruuum- vibra un teléfono

-debo irme ya- dice ken –Gracias por todo, Marianne-

-espera- dice ella y se quita la pulsera de oro y se la coloca

–Cuídate mucho Ken- y le da un beso en la mejilla y el se sonroja y asiente

-Volveré- dice el y se va corriendo y ella suspira tristemente y guarda el oso en la taquilla

Va al patio aun vacio y se sienta en la banca saca un cigarro y empieza a fumarlo _**"No te rindas…Cuando**_ _**compre esa pulsera, rete a Kaname a que podía hacerlo enojar y perder los estribos, lo hice ir de compras conmigo desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche y aun así seguía igual ¡Vaya apuesta! Típico de una niña consentida… Al final la que salió enojada y frustrada fui yo"**_

-Oye novata- se oye la voz de un pelirrojo y Marianne sale de sus pensamientos

-Dime veterano- dice ella burlona

-Las mocosas como tu no deberían fumar- dice el arrebatándole el cigarro

-Cuantos años crees que tengo- dice ella divertida

-No se… 15, 16- dice burlón el fumando el cigarro de Marianne

-Tengo 17- dice ella y saca otro –además fumo desde los 13- termina ella incidiendo otro y el se sorprende

-¿y eso? ¿Malas compañías?- dice el un poco serio

-Depresión- dice ella exhalando el humo

-Aww te rompieron el corazón- dice el burlón y Marianne estalla en risa y el también, segundos después de reír

-No enserio- dice el y ella inhala humo y lo suelta lentamente

-Perdí a personas importantes para mi, por eso estuve deprimida- dice ella y vuelve a inhalar

-Ya veo- dice el serio y ella nota le seriedad de el y cambia el tema

-¿y tu? ¿Desde cuando fumas?- pregunta ella

-No se, creo que desde los 15 o 16- dice el recordando

-déjame adivinar- dice ella –querías probar y te gusto-

-Bingo!- dice el burlón... y ella sonríe cuando terminan de fumar tiran la colilla y vuelve al pasillo y entran al aula, ya había varias personas, ellos se sientan y en eso llega la maestra de artes

-Buenos días alumnos- dice la maestra

-buenos días, señorita estrella- saludan todos

-Bueno hoy empezaremos la clase con dibujos libres a blanco y negro- dice ella –es decir ustedes dibujaran a su gusto y yo analizare esto y os pondré talleres personalizados- y todos asienten y ella pasa cartulinas de papel y todos empiezan a dibujar

-Tienen 20 minutos- dice ella y se sienta en el escritorio

-Pss- sisea Castiel a Marianne y ella voltea

-Ayúdame- susurra El

–¿y yo que gano?- susurra ella

–Te Invitare el almuerzo- susurra el y ella suspira

–Deja tu cartulina limpia- susurra ella y empieza a dibujar

Pasados 10 minutos acaba

-Pss- sisea ella a Castiel y el voltea e intercambian cartulinas

"_**WOW Excelente**_" piensa el, al ver las 3 rosas y sobre ellas una calavera con sombras perfecta, claramente era la portada del nuevo álbum de Winged Skull, Castiel voltea a ver a Marianne que estaba concentrada en su dibujo

-faltan 5 minutos- dice la maestra _**"¿¡Rayos! Acabara a tiempo?" piensa Castiel "esta muy tranquila"**_

-Tiempo- dice la maestra y Marianne deja el lápiz en el escritorio

-Haber joven Valliere- dice la maestra –Muestre lo que tiene- y Castiel muestra el dibujo

-Maravilloso, una verdadera obra de arte- dice la maestra

–Joven valliere con esto queda exonerado del primer trimestre-

Todos se sorprenden hasta el _**"¡No Jodas! Es enserio, la maestra que casi me hace suspender hace un año me esta exonerando del primer trimestre." piensa el aun incrédulo**_

-Haber señorita Nightlord- dice la maestra –aunque ya nada me puede sorprender- Marianne voltea su dibujo y la maestra pierde el equilibrio

-Eeee…¡Excelente!- grita ella viendo el dibujo del Ciel Phantomhive con una calavera con un velo de novia entre sus manos besándola… toda la clase perpleja

"_**Como rayos hizo eso en 10 minutos" piensa Castiel **_sentándose en la silla

La maestra se acerca y toma a Marianne de los hombros

-señorita Nightlord- dice ella –esta usted exonerada el semestre completo- dice ella y Marianne solo asiente… Marianne se sienta y la maestra sigue calificando los trabajos

Castiel le lanza una bolita de papel a Marianne y ella voltea y Castiel le da la nota

-Gracias por ayudarme- escribe el

-No te preocupes, me lo vas a pagar- escribe ella

-Ah si! Lo olvidaba- escribe el

Marianne ríe por lo bajo

**DING DONG DANG**

Todos se levantan. Castiel y Marianne caminan por el pasillo hablando y llegan a la maquina expendedora

-¿que quieres?- dice el

-Una coca-cola, un pastel de chocolate, una barra de chocolate y unas frituras- dice ella y el le mira sorprendido

-¿que pasa?- se pregunta ella

-¿No es mucho?- pregunta el

-soy de buen comer- dice ella y el sonríe

Terminan de comprar y van al patio a comer

-¿y los 3 chicos que llegarían contigo?- pregunta el tomando coca-cola

-Tuvieron un inconveniente con su pasaporte pero estarán aquí el lunes- dice ella

-¿son amigos tuyos?- pregunta el

-son mas que eso- dice ella sonriendo y el asiente confundido

Después de comer vuelven al pasillo y se despiden, pero en eso un perro color beige pasa por su lado y ellos lo observan pasar

-¡Tu!- grita la directora –por que no has cogido a mi kiki-

-me esta hablando a mi- dice Marianne serena

-a quien mas- grita ella –ve por el o te expulso-

-usted no es nadie para venir a darme ordenes, conozca su lugar- dice Marianne con frialdad

-pero como te- dice la anciana pero es interrumpida

-como se atreve siquiera a darme una orden, si quiere a su caniche de vuelta vaya y búsquelo usted- dice Marianne arrogante –además no debería traerlo según las reglas escolares y disciplinarias dice que no se permiten mascotas sin excepciones. Así que llévese su perro o hare el reclamo a la junta directiva- dicho esto Marianne siguió su camino por el pasillo dejando a todos perplejos

"_**Oficial, me gusta la novata" piensa Castiel**_

La directora empezó a buscar a su perro…

Marianne caminaba hacia el segundo nivel pero sigue derecho y llego a la azotea y saca 1 cigarro y en dos inhalaciones este se consume

-Ahh- suspira ella calmándose _**"desde cuando es tan fácil el hacerme enojar" piensa ella "desde que se conoció el contenido del testamento... Marianne" se dice ella a si misma**_

_**DING DONG DANG**_

_**POV MARIANNE**_

Suena el timbre y todos vuelen a clase, sigo en la azotea, bajo y camino por el pasillo y llego al patio _**"no hay nadie" piensa "que esperaba todos están en clase" **_ camino hasta que veo un frondoso árbol, Sonrió y me encamino a el, al llegar veo en el piso una pequeña libreta, la tomo entre mis dedos y la abro veo la primera hoja "Lysandro Ainsworth" leo el nombre _**"la dejare en objetos perdidos"**_ dicho esto la guardo en mi mochila y subo al árbol, hasta llega a una rama que estaba lo suficientemente alto, me coloco los audífonos y cierro mis ojos

**FIN DEL POV**

Un joven albino caminaba por el patio buscando algo desesperadamente, ya se le había hecho costumbre perder su libreta

-donde estará- se pregunta a si mismo y sigue caminando hasta que llega a un frondoso árbol –estuve aquí en la mañana- piensa en ese momento el viento sopla haciendo crujir las ramas del árbol y el albino eleva la mirada hacia las rama y logra ver a la joven aparentemente dormida en el, sus cabello se movían al son del viento, se queda varios minutos observándola, hasta que ella abre lentamente sus ojos, el albino inconscientemente se sonroja… Marianne se siente observada y baja la mirada y ve al albino, ambos se miran fijamente unos segundos

-Hola- saluda ella

-hola-saluda el –¿que haces allí?-

-tomando una siesta- dice ella

-podrías caer- dice el y ella sonríe

-es aburrido estar allí en clase- dice ella y el asiente

-¿y tu?- pregunta ella

-buscando algo- dice el –¿eres nueva verdad?-

-así es, ingrese el lunes- dice ella

-ya veo- dice el –como te llamas-

-Marianne- dice ella _**"Marianne… Marianne"**_ ese nombre retumbo en la cabeza de Lysandro –¿y tu?

-Lysandro- dice el saliendo se sus pensamientos

-Lysandro Ainsworth?- pregunta ella

-eh... si- dice el un poco incomodo

-creo que tengo algo que te pertenece- dice ella

-¿Algo Mío?- pregunta el

-Así es- dice ella –Dame un momento y estaré abajo- dicho esto ella salta

-Espe- dice el pero calla al ver a la joven caer del árbol con elegancia… Marianne cae de pie

-Esta loca- pregunta el preocupado

-Eh.. ¿Por que?- dice ella divertida

-Saltar así de un árbol y además estabas muy alto, 3 pisos por lo menos- dice el preocupado

-No te preocupes- dice ella –estoy bien, como veterana en artes marciales, aprendí muy bien a caer-

-Ah…- dice el

-Toma- dice ella extendiéndole la libreta –la encontré hace un rato-

-Gracias- dice el tomándola –has leído su interior- pregunta el con desconfianza

-Solo la primera hoja- dice ella –allí vi tu nombre- y el suspira

-Gracias- dice el –disculpa, pero es que hay chicas que encuentran mi libreta y cotillean sobre ella-

-No Hablas mucho de ti, verdad?- dice ella y el asiente

-eres un chico encantador y entiendo que las otras chicas quieran saber de ti- dice ella con simpleza y Lysandro se sonroja

-Lysandro!- llama un pelirrojo -que haces-

-Buscaba mi libreta- dice el y Castiel se acerca y ve a Marianne

-Oye novata…-Llama el- Llevas 3 días aquí y ya estas formando jaleo con Amber, saltándote las clases y respondiéndole a la directora- dice Castiel –No crees que te estas pasando- Marianne arquea una ceja

-¿Quien eres mi padre?- dice Marianne

-Jejeje- rie el –Soy muy joven para serlo-

-Ja!- dice ella –Primero que todo, no me dejare de la rubia descerebrada y su sequito, segundo, no pierdo mi tiempo en lo que no me interesa y tercero no me gusta que me den ordenes-

-Ya veo- dice Castiel burlón –Oye lys ya encontraste tu libreta-

-Eh.. Si- dice el –se conocen?-

-Si- dice Castiel –es la recién llegada-

-eso veo- dice Lysandro

-Bueno chicos un placer, pero debo irme- dice ella y se despide

-Gracias por encontrar mi libreta- dice Lysandro

-No es nada- dice ella y se va

Marianne llega a su casa

-Bienvenida- saluda Misato

-Hola Misato- dice Marianne desganada

-se siente bien- dice Misato

-Si. Solo estoy cansada- dice Marianne

-entiendo no esta acostumbrada- dice Misato -Si quiere puedo darle un masaje- dice Misato

-No es necesario- dice Marianne –gracias de todos modos-

Y ella asiente

-Misato no ha llamado Nei- dice ella

-No señorita- responde Misato

-esta bien- dice ella -tomare una ducha por favor prepara una copa de helado-

-con certeza- dice Misato y se retira

Marianne se baña y se coloca una bata color blanco y se sienta en su cama y saca su laptop

-aquí esta su helado- dice Misato entregándole una copa de helado con 7 bolas de helado con cereza, y chocolate

-Gracias- dice ella y Misato asiente…

-Bruum- vibra el celular de Marianne y ella lo toma y ve un mensaje de Battler

"_**Con Cautela Iras… Por que Dios Observa… Los Pasos Que das"**_

-Je!- digo sonriendo _**"Ver Death Note te ha dejado mal en verdad" piensa ella**_

Enciende la TV y empieza a pasarla mientras come su helado

* * *

Hola ¿Como están?

Aqui esta el capitulo tercero de _**Resonance**_, espero les guste.. mas adelante se vera otra faceta de Marianne..

¿Merezco un Review?...

Intentare Actualizar todos los Viernes.. Besos


	5. Capitulo 4 - Melancolia

_**¡Feliz Año 2014!**_

_**CieloDeMermelada / Mariii-Chan12 / **__**Isa96Magica: Gracias Por sus rewievs, que me motivan a escribir **_

_**Ahora me disculpo por no subir el capitulo el viernes pasado, tuve un inconveniente familiar y estuve muy ocupada esos 4 días, Pero Bueno ya estoy de regreso asi que espero que disfruten el Capitulo Y Me den su opinión...**_

* * *

**POV MARIANNE**

Al otro Día, ya me encontraba en el instituto el cielo estaba totalmente nublado… yo estaba parada viendo a través del gran ventanal y a mi mente vuelve aquella canción...

_**Con suavidad Las gotas de cristal… caen sobre mi… caen sobre mi**_

_**Bailemos bajo la lluvia que cae, al escuchar… El dulce Estacato que emana de… esas lágrimas del cielo…**_

Y con ello, recuerdos vuelven a mi mente…-Sonrió- ocultado el dolor que siento. Como me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo, pero eso es algo que jamás pasara, ya ha pasado el tiempo y aun así no puedo dejar de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta y mi pecho pesado… -Suspiro- Han pasado 5 años y aun así siento que cuando llegue a casa los encontrare allí, A Ella cortando Aquellas rosas Blancas y a el acercándosele por atrás y abrazarla... Siento que cuando entro a casa me recibirán como antes _**–Bienvenida Pequeña-**_ como mi padre decía cuando me acariciaba el cabello O un _**–Como te fue-**_ de mi madre dándome un beso en mi mejilla... pero eso es algo que jamás volverá a pasar... Porque ellos ya se han ido a aquel lugar donde no hay dolor ¿Quiero Llorar? ¿Quiero Gritar? Si, me gustaría gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, llorar hasta quedarme sin lagrimas… pero eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer, ya las lagrimas no salen por mas que quiera –No puedo- Susurro ¿Cuántas veces abre llorado? No lo se, pero en total son muchas

_**FIN DEL POV MARIANNE**_

_**POV LYSANDRO**_

Otra vez, se ha perdido mi libreta, ¿por que siempre lo hago? No lo se simplemente pasa, cuando me doy cuenta ya la he perdido… subo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo nivel,, veo el pasillo vacio -Suspiro- y camino por el… veo cerca del ventanal A Marianne mirando por la ventana, y en sus ojos, se ve el dolor que intenta ocultar con su sonrisa… ella muerde su labio inferior como queriendo retener "Algo"

-Marianne- llamo y ella voltea y me cruzo con la mirada triste de ella, pero en segundos la oculta con una encantadora sonrisa

-Hola Lysandro- saluda sonriendo – ¿Que Mas?- pregunta

-Bien…- respondo no muy convencido

-Perdiste tu libreta, ¿verdad?- pregunta con una sonrisa y yo suspiro

-Toma- dice ella –La Encontré en la banca del patio, te estaba buscando pero no te encontré-

-Lo Siento- digo apenado

-No te preocupes- dice Ella

-Te sientes Bien- me atrevo a preguntar y ella me mira y sonríe

-Claro- dice –No te preocupes-

_**DING DONG DANG**_

-ha empezado el receso- digo y ella asiente

-Nos vemos Lysandro- dice ella y baja las escaleras, yo miro a través del ventanal, como empezaba a llover

-Esos ojos- balbuceo

-Lysandro!- dice Castiel bajando de la azotea

-Hola Castiel- digo serio

-Que pasa- dice el curioso –Desde ayer has estado muy pensativo y serio-

-trato de descifrar un enigma- respondo y el arquea una ceja y bufa

-si tu lo dices- dice el y ambos bajamos al patio….

_**FIN DEL POV LYSANDRO**_

_**POV MARIANNE**_

Camino hacia el salón y veo a Rosalya guardando sus cosas

-Marianne!- dice ella abalanzándose sobre mi y me abraza

-Rosal…ya- trato de decir, hasta que me suelta yo inhalo aire y sonrió

–Oye Marianne, quieres ir de compras el sábado- dice ella con voz infantil y yo asiento

-Este bien- digo sonriendo y ella sonríe y me toma de la mano

-Vamos te contare algo- dice ella

**POV LYSANDRO**

Camino hacia el patio… esa chica Marianne, por que siento tanta curiosidad por saber de ella… debo admitir que es hermosa pero algo mas me atrae… me gustaría saber por que sus bellos ojos muestran tal melancolía, su sonrisa en dulce y cálida… y aun mas quiero saber por que desde que la vi ayer mis ideas se desataron como nunca, sentía tal soltura al escribir y siempre su cálida sonrisa y sus melancólicos ojos estaban presente… ¿Tengo Una Musa? Diría Que si

-Lysandro- llama un pelirrojo –estas mas pensativo de lo usual- dice el

-No es nada- respondo

–Perdiste tu libreta- dice el burlón y yo suspiro

-La había perdido pero, Marianne la encontró- respondo

-Ah! La novata- dice el con una sonrisa lo cual me sorprendió, hace mucho no sonreía así

-Le conoces- pregunto

-así es- dice el –Me ha ayudado un par de veces, claro a cambio de algo- responde el

-a cambio de algo?- pregunto extrañado

-así es- dice el –para ayudarme me pidió que le gastara el almuerzo- dice el -pero igual me exoneraron en arte por eso, así que valió la pena-

-y que hizo?- pregunto otra vez

-hizo un dibujo, la portada del nuevo álbum de Winged skull- dice el

-Ya veo- respondo…

Castiel y yo seguimos hablando hasta después de un rato que veo a Marianne hablar por teléfono, en su boca había una sonrisa de felicidad y note como hacia un puchero, sonrió ante eso, se veía tan tierna

-Lysandro?- llama mi amigo

-eh.. Si?- pregunto

-me estas escuchando- dice el molesto

-por supuesto- respondo

**FIN DEL POV LYSANDRO**

**POV MARIANNE**

Después de hablar varias cosas con Rosalya quedamos de ir de compras el sábado, ella se despidió, yo camine por el pasillo y en eso vibra mi teléfono lo saco y veo el nombre "Shiren"

-Oh!- digo molesta –hasta que te dignas a llamarme-

-Hola Marianne yo también te extraño- dice el serio y yo rio

-Como has estado- dice el con su típica voz neutral

-Bien- respondo –Gracias por mandar a Misato-

-no es nada, me interesa tu comodidad y se que Misato sabrá consentirte- dice el y yo sonrió

-Oye Shiren, al fin cuando estarán aquí- pregunto –los extraño- digo con un puchero

-Pensé que el lunes podríamos estar allí pero…- dice el sin terminar

-¿Pero?- pregunto

-El clima no mejora- dice el -Asi que supongo que unos 15 Dias mas-

-ya veo- dice ella resignada –dile a Batt que se cuide y que tenga cuidado-

-yo le diré- dice el –cuando lo vea-

-este bien- digo –y Kaname- pregunto

-salió esta mañana no se a donde- dice el

-ya veo- digo

-esta bien hablamos luego- dice el y cuelga

Camino hacia la maquina expendedora… "No entre a ninguna clase hoy"

Termina el día, yo vuelvo a casa y sigo mi rutina me tiro en la cama…

_**Al Otro Dia….**_

Ya viernes hacia un sol de muerte y eso que apenas eran las 9 parecía medio día… estaba en el receso sentada en el césped estaba tomando un jugo de naranja, tenia mis audífonos puestos

-Creo que me saltare lengua- pienso y cierro mis ojos…

_**POV CASTIEL**_

"Me saltare lengua" pienso dirigiéndome al patio, otra vez… estaba molesto otra vez, "Ella" vuelve a mi mente, maldita sea, esa Zorra me engaño con su baterista y el manager y aun así pienso en ella… saco un cigarro y me encamino hasta la banca y me siento, ladeo mi cabeza y la veo allí, aquella novata que llego hace apenas 4 días y ya tenia el instituto de cabeza, había puesto a Amber en su lugar, había mandado a la Anciana y a su caniche a la mierda, y se saltaba las clases… viéndola bien tiene un rostro pacifico… me inclino y tomo una piedrita y se la lanzo _**"Justo en el blanco" pienso**_ al ver que daba en su cabeza… veo como lentamente abre sus ojos azules, su mirada.. Me deja helado era tan pura... y tan triste...

-acaso te has quedado dormida- pregunto burlón y veo como sonríe de lado

-que mas quisiera yo- dice y yo sonrío y me levanto y me siento a su lado

-He visto a Amber muy callada estos días- digo y ella suspira –ten cuidado- digo y veo como una sonrisa traviesa se escapa de sus finos labios rosa pálido

-no te preocupes se defenderme sola- dice ella

-Ja!- Rio –no eres muy sociable… eres muy tímida-

-No soy tímida- dice ella –Simplemente Prefiero a veces la soledad, me deja pensar con claridad- dice ella mirando al cielo

-Ya veo- digo –No pierdes el tiempo-

-eso es verdad- responde ella –cuando algo llama mi atención no lo suelto, pero si algo no me interesa nada hará que cambie de opinión-

-Je!- rio –dices las cosas sin anestesia-

-Cuando quiero puedo ser sutil… pero ahora no estoy de humor para Amabilidad- dice ella

-Ah si?- pregunto –puedo saber a que se debe tu falta de humor-

-Digamos… que estoy demasiado aburrida- dice y mi sonrisa se hace más grande –O simplemente aun no me acostumbro a esta rutina- y me desconcierta

-no me mires así- dice ella burlona –ya te lo dije, hace mas de 5 años no pisaba un instituto-

-que hacías entonces- pregunto

-ya te lo dije- dice ella -Divertirme-

-¿divertirte?- pregunta el con una ceja arqueada –Como?-

-¿Sabes?- dice ella –eres muy curioso- y yo rio

-Puede ser- respondo y ella sonríe

-Marianne!- se oye un grito de parte de Rosalya

-Dime- dice ella sin ánimo

-No se te olvide mañana iremos de compras- dice Rosalya y yo asiento

-No te preocupes, a las 10 en la plaza de central- digo y ella asiente y se va

-Bueno- dice ella levantándose –Nos vemos Castiel- dice ella y se va, veo como cruza la puerta y vuelve al pasillo, suspiro y en mi mente pasan 2 mujeres, Marianne y "ella"… Marianne estaba ganando la batalla… no podía creerlo 3 años conociéndola a "ella" para que en 4 días otra venga y me robe el sueño, el pensamiento y hasta la sonrisa

-Mierda- susurra y se levanta

_**FIN DEL POV**_

Marianne caminaba por el pasillo y llega a su taquilla saca su mochila y la cuelga en su hombro

-Marianne- llama alguien, ella voltea y ve a un rubio de ojos dorados

-Hola Nathaniel- saluda ella

-Que haces fuera- dice el

-saltándome la clase- responde ella sin interés

-es ya lo se- dice el –mi pregunta es por que lo haces-

-no tengo ganas de verlas, es todo- dice ella sin importancia

-y tu?- dice ella

-tomando un descanso- dice el y ella sonríe

-no es lo mismo- dice ella burlona y el desvía la mirada

-Puede ser- dice el sonriendo y ella sonríe

-eres agradable- dice ella y el sonríe

_**DING DONG DANG**_

Suena el timbre afirmando que ya es hora de ir a casa

-Nos vemos Nathaniel- dice ella y el asiente

-cuídate- dice el y ella asiente y se va…

**_POV MARIANNE_**

Llego a casa, mi telefono suena y lo saco de mi bolso

-Onii-Sama- susurro y le contesto

-Nei- digo feliz

-Mari- dice El -Como has estado-

-Bien y tu?- pregunto

-Bien- digo

-los chicos- pregunta el

-En New York- digo

-Que hacen alla- pregunta el con molestia

-Tomaron el Vuelo equivocado- digo riendo

-Por Kami que tienen esos 3 en la cabeza- dice el y yo rio -Cuando estaran en paris-

-No lo se- digo -el clima tiene los aeropuertos cerrados y tomar un avion privado seria peligroso- explico

-Esta Bien- dice el -Como has estado esta semana-

-Ha sido interesante, he conocido a personas agradables y otras no tanto- digo el suelta una risilla

-mas enemigos que amigos?- pregunta y yo rio

-Afortunadamente no es como en la Academia, que tenia 2 enemigos por cada amigo- digo con una sonrisa

-Puede ser- dice el -Pero ten cuidado, nada de bromas pesadas, nada de golpear, y sobre todo nada de serpientes- termina con un tono serio en su voz

-Todavía lo recuerdas- pregunto burlona

-Por supuesto- dice el molesto -Casi me desmayo, Idiota-

-Jejeje- Rio

-No te rias- dice el molesto

-Acepta que fue divertido- digo

-tal vez para ti y para Battler- dice el molesto -Ah! Mari Debo Cortar, hablamos luego pequeña-

-Esta Bie Nei, Cuidate- digo y cuelgo

* * *

_**La canción que Marianne recuerda es "Skip Turn Step" De Kanon Wakeshima. **__**Aclaro que lo que puse arriba es la parte cantada al español por la Fandubber "Lili Sanchez" Ya que la canción Original es en Japones**_

_**¿Merezco un Rewiev?**_

_**Besos**_


	6. Capitulo 5 - De Compras

-Señorita- llama Misato a mi puerta –son las 7:30 AM- yo giro en mi cama y miro el reloj y suspiro quede de verme con rosa en la plaza a las 9, me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha, ya después de salir, me coloco un vestido color Negro, El borde del escote de corazón era rojo y una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, y ceñido. Tacones altos color Rojo y una sencilla pulsera de Brillantes, Mi Cabello Suelto, me coloco brillo en mis labios y un poco de perfume, tomo un pequeño bolso tipo sobre color Rojo y en el guardo mi billetera salgo de mi cuarto, Misato me sirve un jugo de naranja y tostadas con nutella

-señorita- dice Misato –el chofer la esta esperando abajo, la dejara en el centro comercial, cuando lo necesite puede llamarle- dice ella y yo asiento bajo por el ascensor y veo un auto color plateado y el chofer abre la puerta y me lleva ya llegando al centro comercial, bajo y camino…

-Son Las 8:40- digo Viendo El gran reloj de la plaza, Camino Un Rato, veo una tienda de Crepes y ve acerco

-Me Da Un Crepe de Chocolate- Digo a la señorita

-Un Momento- dice ella, para luego pasarme el crepe, Le Doy un billete

-Gracias- digo y camino, por el establecimiento, Hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con Rosalya, Ella ya se encontraba Allí

-Rosa!- Llamo y ella se voltea y sonríe

-Llegas tarde- dice ella y yo sonrió

-Me Compre un Crepe- digo dándole una ultima mordida

-Eso veo- dice ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno...-Dice ella –A lo que vinimos- termina, y me toma de la mano, caminamos por las tiendas, Hasta que llegamos A Una Tienda, Cuyo Nombre Era Louis Vuitton

-Mira esto-Dice Rosalya emocionada –Este Vestido Te Quedaría excelente- yo le miro con una ceja arqueada

-Rosalya, No tengo nada en contra del rosa-digo con serenidad –A quien engaño, no me gusta el Rosa- digo y ella sonríe

-Que Colores te Gusta usar- dice ella –Aunque pensándolo. Estos 5 días, has usado, Negro, Blanco Y Rojo.. No crees que es un poco monocromático-

-Negro, Blanco, Gris, Rojo, Vino tinto, Azul Y Morado, Malva, Son los colores que me gusta usar-Digo –Nada de Anaranjado Nada de Amarillo y Nada de Rosa- digo y ella asiente

-Así que tienes un estilo aburrido- dice ella

-Yo diría mas bien sobrio, Elegante.. No se- digo con simpleza y ella niega

En eso llega una de las empleadas de la tienda, Tenia cabello Rubio

-Buscan Algo- dice de manera arrogante y Rosalya fruce el ceño

-Si- dice ella –Quiero Probarme ese vestido- dice señalando uno Morado con encajes, la empleada asiente y la guía a los probadores, yo sigo caminando y veo un hermoso vestido color Malva, Con Finos Encajes de color negro sobre el, Era Corto y Vaporoso, Tenia escote de corazón, lo tomo y sigo buscando veo unos Botines negros con cadenas delgadas de color plata, eran altos, miro la talla y sonrió satisfecha

-Como me veo- dice Rosalya yo le miro y sonrió

-Te ves muy Hermosa- digo _**"Me Acabo de dar cuenta que Rosalya tiene mas pechos que yo" Pienso "Ok, Yo tampoco es que sea plana, tengo lo mío pero Rosalya me saca de combate" suspiro**_

-Oh!- dice Rosalya –Que tienes allí- dice viendo el vestido y los zapatos

-Ah! Me los probares- digo –Pero estoy buscando algo mas-

-Puedo ayudarles- dice Una emplea de cabellos castaños

-Si Por Favor- Digo -Medias Negras que lleguen hasta la parte media de mi muslo, y el borde tenga encaje- digo y la empleada asiente y me guía junto con Rosalya y llegamos a sección, ella me muestra un par y yo asiento, me dirijo a los vestuarios, me coloco todo

-OwO- Dice Rosalya –Te Vez.. No se como decirlo, Sexy pero a la vez muy adorable- y yo niego

-No me quedan Bien las medias, ya que el vestido tiene mucho encaje- digo y entro al probador y me las quito y vuelvo a salir

-Oh!- dice rosa –Tenia razón se ve mejor así, además te vez adorable- y yo asiento, me cambio, seguimos viendo la tienda, Rosalya compra Varios Vestidos, Faldas y accesorios y yo solo el vestido y las botas, no dirigimos a la caja

-Llevaremos esto- dice Rosalya

-Esta Bien- dice Empleada Rubia y registra lo de Rosalya

-700 Dólares- dice la empleada y Rosalya saca su tarjeta y paga, La empleada sigue conmigo y ve mis cosas y arquea una ceja

-sabe siquiera, el valor de estas prendas- dice la empleada con burla y yo arqueo una ceja

-No lo se- digo –Pero no creo que sea mayor a 37 Millones de dólares que es el cupo que hay en mi tarjeta- digo molesta y ella hace una cara de sorpresa

-Lo siento- dice y registra el vestido y los zapatos

-2500 Dólares- dice ella y yo paso mi tarjeta, pago y tomo mis 2 bolsas y salgo con Rosalya

-Gracias- digo y salgo con Rosalya

-A donde Vamos- Pregunta Rosa

-Que Tal Allá- digo señalando la tienda "Gucci"

-Esta Bien- dice ella y vamos, Después de comprar allí, nos dirigimos a una tienda _**"Delirium"**_

-Oh! Me Gusta mucho esta Marca de ropa- digo

-Ah! Si- pregunta rosa y yo asiento, En Japón es bastante famosa

-Enserio?- dice ella emocionada

-Esta marca Se hizo muy popular en Japón desde Hace unos meses- digo –Aunque el diseñador es joven tiene un gran potencial, talento y creatividad, y su estilo victoriano le da un toque de sobriedad y elegancia- digo

-Muchas Gracias- dice un joven de cabellos azabaches

-Eh?- digo

-Soy Leigh Ainsworth Sinclair- dice el –Diseñador y Propietario de la marca Delirium, Me Halaga que piense eso de mis Diseños-

-No tiene nada que agradecer- digo –Solo digo la verdad-

-De todas formas Gracias- dice el y yo asiento

-Leigh!- grita Rosalya –Te extrañe- dice ella abrazándolo y se besan, Carraspeo y ellos se separan

-Disculpa- dice Leigh y yo niego

-Durante tu ausencia, hice una amiga- dice Rosalya –Ella es Marianne Nightlord-

-Un Placer- dice el besando mi mano

-El Placer es mío- digo y el asiente

-Iré al tocador- dice Rosalya y nosotros asentimos

-Desea tomar algo- dice Leigh y yo asiento el me tiende una taza de te

-Su nombre Se me hace Familiar- dice el y yo me atranco

-Soy un poco olvidadizo, pero se que he escuchado su nombre-

-Quizá es por que lo escucho completo, Marianne Di Cadis Nightlord- digo y el se sorprende

-Ah! Tu Eres la cantante Japonesa- Dice el Con sorpresa y yo asiento

-La que uso 2 Vestidos en el Concierto- digo y el asiento-Unos muy bellos vestidos- digo y el sonríe -Por favor no le digas a nadie, de donde nos conocemos, Para parís por el momento soy una chica normal- y el asiente

-Veamos la tienda- dice Rosalya y yo asiento

"Por Kami-Sama"- Exclamo al ver un Vestido, era negro, con una tira alrededor del cuello que se unía con un grueso lazo de encaje negro, escote de corazón, era ceñido en la cintura y era vaporoso En pliegues después de la cadera.

-Que pasa- dice Rosalya

-Que Bello- digo y lo tomo y Leigh me da unas botas

-Pruébatelo- dice el y yo asiento me dirijo al probador

-Oh! Por Kami- digo

-Pareces una autentica lolita- dice Rosalya

-En Japón esta es una de sus modas, y más para el rock Gótico- digo

-Te los obsequio- dice Leigh y yo sonrió

-muchas gracias- digo y el asiente

-Leigh Han Llegado las…- se oye la voz de un chico, yo volteo y Veo a Lysandro

**POV ROSALYA**

Te los obsequio- dice Leigh y Marianne sonríe, parece una niña a la que le acaban de dar un dulce

-muchas gracias- dice ella feliz y el asiente

-Leigh Han Llegado las…- se oye la voz de Lysandro, Marianne voltea y le ve

-Hola Lysandro- dice ella sonriendo, Lysandro se sonroja

-H-hola Marianne- dice Lysandro sonrojado

-Que decías- dice Leigh

-Ha llegado las sedas- dice lys y Leigh asiente

-Disculpen, debo retirarme unos instantes- dice Leigh y nosotros asentimos

-Oye Lys, Cierto que Marianne esta hermosa- digo con picardía y el se sonroja, a Marianne solo sonríe apenada

-Por supuesto- dice el –Esta muy Bella- ahora si, ella se sonroja

-Gracias- dice Marianne –Bueno, iré a cambiarme- dice Marianne, después sale y Leigh vuelve

-Es medio Día- dice Leigh –Vamos a comer- y todos asentimos, salimos de la tienda dejando a los empleados…

Leigh y yo caminábamos adelante y Lysandro y Marianne atrás

Llegamos a un fino restaurante y entramos Lysandro saca la silla de Marianne y Leigh la mía yo me senté después el se sentó, llego el camarero y nos dio la carta,

-Desean ordenar- dice el camarero, todos ordenamos

-Oye Marianne- llamo curiosa –Si eres Japonesa, que haces en parís?- Lysandro reprime un risilla y Leigh se apena

-Por favor perdona a Rosalya- dice Leigh y Marianne niega con una sonrisa

-Soy Mitad francesa por mi madre, mi padre era japonés, y estoy en parís por asuntos legales- responde ella

-Ah… Ya veo- digo -Vives con tus padres o ellos están en Japón-

-Vivo con mi Nana- dice ella

-tienes hermanos- pregunta Lysandro

-Un hermano mayor- dice ella

-Como se llama- digo

-Schneizel- dice ella

-que nombre tan raro- digo y Leigh me mira

-Jejeje- rie ella –es alemán- dice

-Alemán?- digo –No que eras japonesa- Marianne rie

-Asi es- Dice ella –Pero mi abuelo paterno era alemán- Explica

-Ya veo- dice ella

-Oye Marianne, he escuchado que venias con 3 chicos mas- digo y ella asiente

-Ah Si?- dice Lysandro

-Que paso con ellos- digo

-Les diré la verdad a ustedes, ya que a la mayoría le he dicho que tuvieron un problema con el pasaporte- digo –Ese trio tomo el vuelo equivocado, mientras corríamos por el Aeropuerto- dice ella reprimiendo una risa reprimiendo una risilla

-Donde están ahora?- dice Leigh

-New York- responde ella

-Y por que no vuelven- dice Lysandro

-El clima en Estados unidos no ha sido el mejor, así que no hay vuelos, y tomar un avión privado seria muy peligroso- dice ella

-Los 3 chicos son amigos tuyos- digo con picardía

-Asi es- dice ella con una sonrisa diferente, veo como Lysandro lo nota y frunce el ceño levemente

-Desde cuando?- dice Lysandro

-Según decía mi madre, Nos conocíamos desde que tenia días de nacida, aunque ellos también fuera unos bebes- dice ella sonriendo

-Asi que les conoces desde siempre- digo –como se llaman-

-Kaname, Battler y Shiren- responde ella

-Tienes alguna foto-Pregunto y ella asiente, y saco el teléfono de se bolso, un Samsung Galaxy Note 3, y empieza a buscar

-Son ellos- dice mostrándonos una foto, bastante peculiar, Marianne estaba en la espalda de un Rubio, tenia una gran sonrisa, Había un castaño acariciando sus sienes y un pelirrojo comiendo chocolates- veo como Lysandro frunce el seño

-Quien es Kaname?- pregunto

-Kaname es el castaño, Battler es el Rubio y Shiren es el pelirojo- respondo y ellos asienten

En eso llega el camarero con la comida

-que vino desean- dice el camarero

-Marianne es nuestra invitada- dice Leigh –cual escoges-

-_**Hewitt Cabernet**_- digo y el asiente-Jamás escuche ese nombre- dice Rosalya

-es un vino Californiano, verdad- dice Lysandro y yo asiento

-es uno de mis favorito- digo

-Cual es tu color favorito- pregunta Lysandro

-mis favoritos son el negro, blanco y el azul- digo

-Pero los que usas son -Negro, Blanco, Gris, Rojo, Vino tinto, Azul Y Morado, Malva,- dice Rosalya y yo asiento

-Me gustan los colores, sobrios y Neutrales- digo

-Ya veo- dice Lysandro

Empezamos a comer, y disfrutar del vino

-En verdad es un vino delicioso- dice Leigh

-Si, a mi madre le encantaba- digo con melancolía

**POV LYSANDRO **

En verdad es un vino delicioso- dice Leigh

-Si, a mi madre le encantaba- dice ella con melancolía, veo como su mirada se apaga, Nadie mas lo nota, ella sigue comiendo, yo les imito… pero le miraba de reojo mi mirada se cruza con la de ella y me sonríe, dejo de mirarla

-Marianne, en verdad que te gustan las compras- dice Rosalya y ella niega

-Las compras no son lo mío- dice ella –Pero siento una gran debilidad por el estilo gothic lolita, va muy bien con mi personalidad- termina ella y yo sonrió

-por que no lo usas en el instituto- dice Rosalya

-desafortunadamente en el instituto hace demasiado calor y no me sentiría cómoda- digo

-En Japón usabas vestidos así- dice Rosalya y yo asiento

-A veces- dice Marianne –Algunas veces uso algo más ligero, Como Short y Clusas, pero con el mismo estilo- y rosa asiente

-Oh!- dice Rosalya sorprendida

-Que pasa- decimos los 3 al unisonó

-Marianne, no había notado que tienes un tatuaje en tu brazo izquierdo- dice Rosalya **(N/A:Recuerdan en el prologo?) **y Marianne ríe

-Enserio- digo y Marianne asiente

-Es un tribal- dice mostrándolo

-Que significa- dice Leigh

-todos tenemos Un corazón puro, que cree en lo imposible- dice ella y yo sonrió

-Es muy hermoso- dice Rosalya –cuando lo hiciste

-Hace 2 años- digo

-Mmm Ya- dice Rosalya, en eso llega el camarero

-Quieren pedir un postre- dice al camarero y las chicas asiente

-Para mí un poco mas de vino- dice Leigh y Lysandro asiente

-Yo quiero un muss de leche y fresas- dice Rosalya

-yo quiero una copa de helado de vainilla- dice Marianne y el asiente y se va y vuelve son 2 copas, las chicas comen...

-Oye Marianne- dice Rosalya –Cual es tu defecto- pregunta Rosalya con naturalidad, veo como Leigh le hace una seña y yo solos suspiro, Rosalya era así, miro a Marianne y ella contenía una carcajada

-Por favor Marianne, Disculpa A Rosalya- dice Leigh apenado y ella niega

-No te preocupes- dice ella -tengo varios defectos, En realidad son bastantes- dice ella haciendo un mohín, me sonrojo ante tal acto

-Cuales?- dice Rosalya

-Me Enojo con facilidad, Me Aburro con Facilidad, Soy demasiado directa y a veces no tengo mucho tacto con lo que digo, Soy Vengativa y Me Encanta hacer bromas pesada- Dice ella –Ah! Y la mas importante, soy demasiado celosa con mis Hermano y con mis amigos- responde ella con una sonrisa, Rosalya apuntaba, no se de donde saco una libreta, pero lo hacia

-Enserio?- dice Leigh y ella asiente

-Asi que seguías a tu hermano en las citas?- dice Rosalya sonriendo y Marianne se sonroja

-Es cierto?- dice Rosalya incrédula

-Cuando era mas pequeña era muy egoísta, y hacia bromas pesadas a las citas de mi hermano- dice ella apenada –Hasta que un día…- pero no continúa

-Pero…- decimos los 3 al unisonó

-Una de mis bromas salió de control y la chica quedo con el cabello Verde- digo y los 3 empezamos a reír y ella se sonroja aun mas

-Bien ya tengo, Varios Apuntes, sobre ti- dice Rosalya sonriendo –Ahora dime que te gusta y que te disgusta-

-Adoro los gatos, Me Gusta estar sola así puedo pensar, me gusta estar cerca de la naturaleza- dice ella mientras Rosalya apuntaba –detesto, que tomen a la ligera lo que digo, las personas que no cumplen lo que dicen, así no digan abiertamente que es una promesa, y aquel que "traiciona" su palabra pierde el respeto cariño o siquiera aceptación que yo tenga hacia la persona- dice ella seria **(**_**jamás falten a su palabra**_**)**

-Ya veo- dice Rosalya

Ya después Leigh paga la cuenta y vuelven a la tienda

-Gracias por todo- dice Marianne –La Pase Muy Bien-

-no es nada- dice Leigh

-Tomaras un taxi- dice Leigh y ella niega

-Llamare para que vengan a recogerme- dice Marianne

-Nos vemos el lunes, Rosalya Lysandro- y ella asiente

-permítete ayudarte con las bolsas- dice Lysandro y ella asiente, después de despedirse, van a la salida y esperan

En eso llega un auto plateado y baja el chófer y toma las bolsas

-Gracias por acompañarme- dice ella sonriendo y me da un beso en la mejilla yo me sonrojo

-N-no es nada- digo nervioso

-Nos vemos el lunes- dice ella y sube al auto yéndose, yo toco mi mejilla y siendo aun la calidez del beso, camino hasta la tienda… sonriendo

* * *

**Hola A Todos...**

Vuelvo Con Otro Episodio, Aquí Lysandro Tuvo La Oportunidad de Saber Mas De Marianne, (Sus Gustos Y **Disgustos?**) También su estilo de vestir, que no sabia al principio como describirlo, hasta que me acorde de un par de palabras **"Gothic Lolita"** (lo Ironico es que mis álbumes favoritos tienen esas 2 palabras...) Si Alguien Quiere Ver los **vestidos de Marianne,** En Mi Perfil deje **los links**

Bueno Espero que les Haya gustado...

**Isa96Magica**: Gracias Por Tu Review


	7. Capitulo 6 - Promesa Y Accidente?

**Hola! Volvi.. ¿Me Extrañaron?**

**Primero que todo, quiero disculparme ya que el jueves pasado no pude subir el capitulo, desafortunadamente entre a estudiar la semana pasada y como ya estoy en mi ultimo año para poder entrar a la universidad nos han aumentado 2 horas mas, es decir, entro a las 6:30 y salgo a las 3 de la tarde y esas dos horas las ocupan en Calculo, es decir, todos los dias veo Matematicas.. ademas tambien empece a estudiar ingles los sabados y los domingo estoy en clases de Violin, como pueden ver estoy bastante ocupada, pero no se preocupen, intentare de subir un capitulo cada Jueves-Sabado...**

**Ahora que ya me disculpe con ustedes.. Pasemos Al Capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - Promesa y... Accidente?**

2 semanas después…

Me llevo genial con Castiel. Rosalya y Lysandro… también hablo de vez en cuando con iris, violeta... también conocí a una chica morena muy bonita, llamada Kim y ella al igual que Rosalya me saca de combate respecto a pechos, pero que se puede hacer es la genética de mi madre…

Es Jueves Caminaba por los pasillos, eran las 8:20 faltaban diez minutos para empezar clases, llego a mi taquilla y guardo mi bolso, solo quedándome con mi cuaderno mi estuche de útiles y mi teléfono en el bolsillo, me dirijo al aula, estaba vacía, dejo todo allí, y me asomo por la ventana..

-Vaya, llegaste temprano, Novata- dice Castiel y yo sonrió

-Sabes, Castiel- digo sonriendo y volteo hacia el –Yo me gradué Hace 6 años, Así que el novato eres tu- digo con una sonrisa triunfal y el arquea una ceja

-Ja!- dice el con una sonrisa burlona, el me mira de arriba abajo

–Entonces- dice el –Tabla de Planchar, no te que da muy bien, ya que no eres tan plana- dice burlón y yo arqueo una ceja

-Eres un pervertido, sabes- digo y el sonríe

-A quien llamas pervertido, Enana- dice el

-Como que enana?- digo molesta

-Asi es, Mides 1:60- dice el y yo arqueo una ceja

-Eh?- digo –Mido 1:67- digo y el ríe

-Entonces, como te digo- dice el en tono pensativo, yo ruedo los ojos

-Que tal, si me llamas Mar, mis amigos me llaman así- digo y el asiente

-Entonces Mar- dice el y yo asiento

_**DING DONG DANG**_

Todos entran y nosotros nos sentamos, entra Lysandro y Rosalya, vemos clases de Filosofía, Oh amo la filosofía, algunas veces me es de inspiración para escribir canciones…

Prestaba atención a la clase… ya cuando el maestro se va

-Te Gusta La Clase?- pregunta Rosalya y yo asiento

-Me gusta mucho la filosofía y la historia de arte- digo

-Ja!- bufa Castiel

-Enserio?- pregunta Lysandro sonriendo

-Así es, me es de fuente de inspiración- digo mientras recojo mis cosas y ellos me miran interesados

-Inspiración para que?- pregunta Castiel

-Mis Amigos y yo tenemos un grupo de rock gótico, y yo escribo las canciones, aunque Kaname me ayuda- digo y guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo cuando mi mente hace "Click" _**"¡Mierda!.. Marianne que acabas de decir, por Kami"**_

-Oh! Enserio- dicen los 3 al unisonó _**"piensa, piensa"**_

-Así es- digo

-me dijiste que tocabas el bajo, así que tu eres la bajista- pregunta Castiel

-Eh.. No soy la vocalista- digo nerviosa _**"Kami, por favor has que me calle"**_

-Oh! Enserio?- dice Rosalya –Podría escucharte- _**"¡Mierda!- "trágame tierra-**_

-Lo Siento pero no tengo ninguna canción en mi teléfono- digo

-Oh! Que lastima- dice Lysandro

-Pero tienes en tu casa?- pregunta Rosalya

-Eh.. si- digo

-Esta bien, Hoy iré a tu casa- dice Rosalya y yo suspiro

-Vienen Chicos- pregunta Rosalya

-Lo siento pero hoy tenemos ensayo, pero mañana trae una canción quiero oírla- dice Castiel –Je! Tu cantando, es quiero verlo- yo arqueo una ceja

-Que clase sigue ahora- pregunto cambiando el tema

-Calculo- dice Castiel yo bufo

-Creo que me saltare la clase, nos vemos luego- digo, salgo al patio, veo en el piso la pequeña sortija de Rosalya

-Kami!- pienso –Rosalya se parece a Lysandro- vuelvo al aula, pero no veo a rosa

-Chicos saben donde esta rosa- pregunto

-No se dijo que iba a buscar algo- dice Castiel ya después en el receso Rosalya llega a mi llorando

-Maaar- dice ella y yo la abrazo

-No llores- digo acariciando su cabeza

-Perdi mi sortija otra vez- dice ella –no la encuetro-

-Cuando Sali al patio la Vi, pero como no se donde te metes no te encontré- digo yella me mira con una sonrisa

-no llores- digo limpiando sus lagrimas –todo tiene solución menos la muerte- y ella asiente y yo le entrego la sortija

-deberias ir a una joyería para que hagan un ajuste- digo y ella asiente..

-Gracias Mar- dice ella abrazandome –Eres mi mejor amiga- dice abrazandome muy fuerte.. me siento muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras

-Tu también eres mi mejor y única amiga- dice y ella me mira

-no tenias amigas en japon o en tu antigua academia- pregunta y yp niego

-eres la primera- digo y ella me abraza

-Que felicidad!- grita y yo sonrio, nos sentamos en el césped

-Dime... Por que no tenias amigas?- pregunta

-Cuando estaba en la Academia Sir Dannet, no tenia amigas Porque tenia a mi lado a los 5 Chicos mas Guapos, Amables y Ricos de la academia- digo –Entonces las chicas me odiaban y me ignoraban-

-Que terrible- dice ella –Quienes eran esos 6 chicos- pregunta

-Mi Hermano Schneizel, mis 3 amigos, Kaname, Battler y Shiren y También el mejor amigo de Mi hermano Vicktor Miller- digo

-Ya veo- dice rosa -Ellos siempre estaba contigo- yo asiento

-A mi y a mis amigos me adelantaron de año y quede en el mismo curso que mi hermano mayor, por lo tanto siempre estábamos juntos- digo y ella asiente

-Oh! Que genial- dice ella –eran como tus guardaespaldas- yo rio

-Algo así- digo

_**DING DONG DANG**_

-Vamos al aula- digo y nos levantamos, llegamos al aula y veo a los chicos allí

-Oye Castiel- llamo –que haces aquí?- pregunto –normalmente te saltas las clases-

-La Anciana me puso un ultimátum debía pasar este trimestre sin fallas o me expulsaría- dice el y yo rio por lo bajo

-Buena Suerte- digo y me siento

-Mar, dame la dirección de tu casa- dice Rosalya co una libreta

-Edificio Del Sol – digo

-En que piso- pregunta rosa

-En el Penthouse- digo, ella asiente

-Que es un penthouse?- pregunta Violetta

-es un apartamento que se sitúa en el ultimo piso de un edificio, se denomina penthouse por su diseño y sus lujos exclusivos- dice Rosalya

-Ya veo- dice violetta

-Si es en el ultimo piso- dice Castiel –en que piso vives?-

-Piso 45- digo y el asiente

-Hoy ire a tu penthouse, solo que primero ire a cambiarme a casa- dice rosa y yo asiento…

Después de clases.. llego a casa

-Misato, hoy vendrá mi amiga Rosalya. Déjala pasar si aun sigo en el baño- digo y ella asiente

me meto en la tina un rato

-Vaya que ha sido una semana agitada- digo

-Lysandro pierde su libreta, Rosalya pierde su Anillo y Castiel pierde la paciencia- digo riendo –Jamas imagine que aquella clausula, me podría traer tanto bien- digo y me hundo en el agua

-POOM- escucho el portazo de la puerta de mi cuarto, suspiro

-Oye Rosalya es por aquí- digo y en ese momento ella entra al baño

-Dios…- Dice rosa –Este Baño es enorme- yo suspiro

-Podrías pasarme la toalla- digo y ella me la da, salgo de la tina y me dirijo al cuarto

-Ahora quiero escucharte- dice rosalya yo suspiro

-Deja que me vista primero- digo y ella asiente, voy a mi closet y saco ropa y me visto

-Ya puedes voltear- digo a rosa y ella asiente, aun tenia una toalla en el cabello

-Sientate- digo y nos sentamos en mi cama

-vamos!- dice ella impaciente

-Te dire algo.. Pero me tienes que Prometer que no le diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Castiel y Lysandro- digo y ella asiente

-Lo prometo- dice ella yo suspiro tomo mi computador portátil y le enseño un video, música empieza a sonar

_**POV ROSALYA**_

Mar me hace prometer no decir nada.. saca su portátil azul me enseña un video, al principio se escuchaba una música algo sombría.. luego empiezo a escuchar voces, como si fuera un coro, después el escenario se ilumina, quedo perpleja al ver a una joven de cabello negros sueltos, sus ojos azules brillando, llevaba un vestido estilo, Gothic Lolita, era negro y botas negras, era escotado…. Ella empieza a cantar…

_**La joven ofrecida en sacrificio duerme dentro del cofre**_

_**Tiene ojos carmesí y cabellos color negro azabache**_

_**Viste en ambas muñecas los pecados y cicatrices**_

_**Que las espinas dejaron al ser ingeridas**_

_**Que alguien deba sacrificarse es algo que cualquiera lamenta**_

_**Aun así, no hacen más que llorar la muerte de la novia**_

_**En el interior de sus ojos vacios**_

_**Lo único que ella ha visto**_

_**Miserablemente… patéticamente**_

_**Este mundo ha llevado al honor a los mas bajo**_

_**Las lagrimas que se desbordan**_

_**No se derraman por mí**_

_**Es el miedo al miedo en si**_

_**Que grita atreves de la voz original…**_

_**¿Por qué morir y regresar a solas a la nada?**_

_**Allí donde no hay siquiera palabras gravadas**_

_**Un nacimiento es el resultado de ese gatillo**_

_**Aunque los humanos al morir solo esperen ver un final…**_

_**¿En verdad deseas seguir viviendo?**_

_**¿En verdad deseas conocer la muerte?**_

_**Porque vivir deseando la muerte**_

_**Es vivir acercándose a la muerte**_

_**¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué pides?**_

_**Solo descubriste un significado superficial**_

_**Esa astuta obsesión**_

_**Que impulsa el miedo a la muerte**_

_**Desquiciadamenté… abominablemente**_

_**Como se vive en este mundo**_

_**La compasión es solo el resultado de la hipocresía**_

_**Nos engaña con su belleza**_

_**Pero la verdad puede vislumbrarse**_

_**Ardiendo en la oscuridad original…**_

_**¿Por que esos ojos no reflejan nada?**_

_**¿Acaso le temen a la muerte?**_

_**Así como para los vivos no hay tal cosa como un final**_

_**Tampoco existe la muerte para aquello que esta gastado**_

_**Miserablemente o mas bien patéticamente**_

_**Desquiciadamenté o mas bien abominablemente**_

_**Mi cuerpo ha sido pulido para parecer solemne**_

_**Los recuerdos van despertando**_

_**A medida que voy muriendo**_

_**Más, aun no veo el momento de renacer**_

_**¿Vivir o ser un sobreviviente?**_

_**Aun aquello carece de sentido**_

_**El mundo mas nada puede ver sin antes despertar**_

_**Tan solo hay oscuridad y silencio…**_

La joven termina de cantar y el publico la aclama como si fuera una Diosa… las luces se apagan, Mar toma el portátil..

-Eres..- digo –Eres una cantante Japonesa!- grita yo asiento

-Así es- dice ella –Mi grupo y yo somos reconocidos en Japón-

-Y que hacen aquí?- pregunto

-hace unos meses se dio lectura al testamento de mi madre, puedo heredar con la única condición de que, debo estudiar en su antiguo instituto un año, con las mejores calificaciones- dice ella

-OwO Es genial, los chicos deben saberlo- digo

-Oye!- dice ella –recuerda que prometiste no decir nada- y ella asiente

-Es verdad, discúlpame- digo

-Toc, Toc- tocan la puerta

-Pasa Misato- dice Mar, en eso entra la mucama de mar, Vaya se ve bastante joven de unos 25 Aproximadamente, cabellos Castaño rizados y ojos Negros

-Desean comer algo- pregunta ella

-Una copa de helado para mi- dice Mar y me mira –que quieres comer- pregunta –puedes pedir lo que quieras-

-Lo mismo que Mar- digo y Misato asiente y se retira, a los pocos minutos vuelve con 2 copas de helado, cada copa tenia aproximadamente 4 grandes bolas de helado, con salsas de chocolate, también había cerezas

-OwO esto es gigante- digo –te comes todo eso?-

-Así es- dice ella, empezamos a comer

-Tengo algo para ti- dice mar y se levanta y va a su peinador y toma una caja de terciopelo negro

-Toma- dice ella, yo tomo la caja con delicadeza y la abro, veo un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes

-Es para ti- dice ella estaba sorprendida, era muy bello

-Prefiero dártelo ahora que dártelo mañana frente a todos- dice ella y yo asiento

-Por que es esto- pregunto

-Es por ser mi amiga- dice ella y yo la abrazo llorando

-Muchas Gracias- digo y ella sonríe, nos quedamos hablando un poco más

-Como me gustaría decirle a Leigh- digo

-Ah! Leigh lo sabe- dice ella con naturalidad

-Que?- pregunto

-El vestido que use en el video, lo hizo Leigh- dice ella y yo me sorprendo –Por eso te dije que conocía esa marca de ropa- y yo asiento… ahora si después de hablar, ya eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche

-Me iré ya a casa- digo

-Vamos- dice ella –te llevo-

-No te preocupes- digo –además no me subiré en una moto- ella ríe

-No es Molestia- dice ella –además pudo llevarte en el auto- yo asiento, bajamos el ascensor y llegamos al estacionamiento, veo la moto de Mar y la lado 2 autos aparcados, uno negro y otro plateado

-Cual usaremos- pregunto

-No se- dice ella, yo le miro –No se que llaves cogí- dice, ella oprime una llave y el auto negro tintinea

-Vamos- dice ella y subo al auto en el asiento del co-piloto

-tienes pase?- pregunto y ella asiente

-Desde los 14- dice ella, da reversa y salimos del estacionamiento, íbamos hablando

_**POV MARIANNE**_

Le conté toda la verdad a Rosalya, ahora mismo me siento mas tranquila conmigo misma, Rosalya es mi primera amiga y no quería mentirle, ahora mismo la estoy llevando a su casa, estamos pasando por una calle no muy concurrida

-Mar que pasa- pregunta rosa -ya conozco este camino, solía pasear por aquí con mi madre- ella me mira

-Vivías en parís?- pregunta y yo niego

-Veníamos de Vacaciones a parís- digo

Llegamos, a una mansión…

-Gracias por todo- dice rosa y yo asiento y ella me da un beso en la mejilla y baja

-AH! Mar- dice ella –Aquella casa de allá- dice señalando una mansión que estaba por lo menos a 100 metros –Esa es la casa de Leigh y Lysandro- yo asiento

-Ah! Rosa- llamo y ella me mira –Sabes que es allá?- pregunto señalando al final de la carretera

-Esa es la mansión mas lujosa de aquí, actualmente sus dueños están quien sabe donde- dice ella yo sonrió tristemente

-Aquella era la mansión en la que mi familia y yo vivíamos en las vacaciones- digo y ella se sorprende

-Hasta mañana Rosalya- dice y ella asiente, yo me voy.. Conducía hasta el edificio…

Es la primera vez en tantos años que estoy tan cerca de aquella casa, en la que están algunos de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Mari!- se oye una dulce voz, una niña de aproximadamente 11 años, cabello negro y ojos azules baja corriendo la escalera, llevaba un vestido gothic lolita color blanco y azul, llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas

-Ya estoy aquí Mami- dice la niña sonriendo

-Mari, por que demoraste tanto- dice la mujer de cabellos Caramelo y Ojos Azules, delgada de aparentemente 25 años

-Mami a donde vamos- pregunta la niña

-Vamos a pasear antes de que llegue tu padre- dice ella y la niña asiente.. Salen de la mansión y caminaban por la acera, la mujer perseguía a la niña mientras ella corría

-Te Atrapare- dice la mujer juguetona

-No, No lo harás- dice la niña corriendo, hasta que al final la mujer alcanza a la niña y la abraza

-Te Atrape- dice la mujer

-Nunally, Marianne- se oye una suave y profunda Voz, la mujer baja a la niña y esta sale corriendo

-Papi- grita la niña, yendo a abrazar a un hombre alto de cabellos negros azabaches algo despeinado y ojos Malva, de aparentemente 30 años

-Hola pequeña- dice el –como has estado-

-Bien, estaba jugando con mama- dice la niña y el hombre sonríe

-Tardaste mucho, Takumi- dice Nunally y Takumi sonríe

Y se acerca a Nunally y le da un fugaz beso en sus labios

-Perdona- dice Takumi y Nunally sonríe

-Papi, y Onii-Sama- pregunta la pequeña Mari

-Aquí estoy- dice un chico de aparentemente 13 años, Cabellos negros y ojos malva

-Volvamos a casa- dice Takumi y caminan hasta llegar a la gran mansión…

-Tía Agatha!- gritan los niños yendo a abrazar a su Tia, de cabellos rojizos y ojos Malva

-Donde esta Shiren- pregunta la niña

-Esta en el jardín- dice Agatha y los niños salen corriendo

-Hermana- dice Takumi dando un beso a su hermana

-Hola Nunally- saluda Agatha y se dan un beso en la mejilla.. Los niños vuelven con otro niño de cabellos rojizos ojos azules de aparentemente 11 años

-Ya le dijiste- pregunta Agatha a Nunally, Takumi les mira intrigado

-decirme que?- dice el, los niños se sientan

-Estoy Embarazada- dice Nunally, Takumi abraza a su esposa, la besa, le hace infinidad de mimos

-Tendremos un hermanito- preguntan los chicos y Nunally asiente

-Como le llamaran?- pregunta Shiren

-Si es niña, quiero que se llame Euphemia- dice Nunally

-y si es niño. Se llamara Andrew- dice Takumi

-Je! Onii-Sama- dice Agatha –Tienes 34 años y 2 hijos y uno en camino- dice Agatha –y tu cuñadita, tienes 32, vaya que a ustedes les rinde el tiempo- los 3 rieron y los chicos les miraban extrañados

-Y tu y soichiro no piensan tener mas hijos?- pregunta Takumi

-Quien sabe- dice Agatha

Ese día se hizo otra celebración Igual de grande… y meses después ese Maldito accidente

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_**POV NORMAL**_

-Aquello días… Jamás Volverán- solloza Mar –Aquellas bromas perversas que hacia Agatha, y que no entendía, jamás volverán- lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla mientras conducía –¿Por que? es la pregunta que siempre me hago ¿que hicieron ellos? ¿Qué hizo esa pobre criatura que no pudo ver el mundo- Mar empezaba sollozar aun mas fuerte… veía borroso por las lagrimas, ve alguien atravesarse hacia ella y frena en seco… Baja del Carro

-Estas Bien?- pregunta ella asustada, veía mientras alguien se levantaba del piso, ella se sorprende

-¿Mar?- Pregunta la persona

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo, Poco a poco se sabrá mas de la familia de Marianne... Les tengo una Pregunta a ustedes ¿A Cual de los Chicos Casi Atropella Mar? ¿Castiel o Lysandro?**

**La Canción Utilizada Arriba es: _Schwarzer Sarg (Ataúd Negro) - Yousei Teikoku (Impero de la Hadas)_**

******Les Gusto? Merezco un Review?**


End file.
